


I Get Filthy When That Liquor Get Into Me

by RiaUchiha, velvetix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Academy, Affairs, Affection, Agender Akaashi Keiji, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Alternate Universe - Academia, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Brokuto, Butt Slapping, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, Drunk Oikawa Tooru, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Giants, Gymnastics, Hurts So Good, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Add Kittens, Kneeling, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Late at Night, Light BDSM, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Is Not a Morning Person, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Over the Knee, Poor Oikawa Tooru, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sixsome, So Married, So Wrong It's Right, Social Anxiety, Squad, Summer Vacation, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaUchiha/pseuds/RiaUchiha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetix/pseuds/velvetix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There's a devil in your smile, it's chasing me. And everytime I turn around it's only gaining speed.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Another morning, not too warm, just normal. The morning Sun woke Bokuto up while he was sleeping. He slowly opened his eyes, the sun rays were piercing right into them, which made it even more harder to wake up. He slowly rubbed his eyes and then noticed there was something on his chest. Something warm. His view went down and all he could see was a mop of brown hair. He laughed and ran his fingers through it, making sure has gentle. He knew Oikawa was pretty bad at keeping his sleep normal and that he needed all the possible rest. Bokuto felt happy that he could be with Oikawa in the moments where he felt bad, when he was tired and when has done with everything. Then he would know he meant to Oikawa too.  
Tooru was that kind of person that was pretty bad at opening to someone and talking about his problems. He hides all his feelings behind a fake smile, so fake that Bokuto would notice right away. But Oikawa was different with him. He didn’t give him any of the fake smiles. Oikawa wasn’t ashamed of showing that he was going through a hard time or when he just felt bad, he wasn’t holding back with crying in front of him. The laughs that Bokuto got were real, true smiles. Everytime Oikawa'd laugh in that way, Bokuto would feel like dying. His heart would beat alarmingly fast, like it just wanted to escape his chest, and his face would burn and change fifty shades of red in a span of few seconds. All of that because of a simple smile.

While he was thinking about Oikawa again, he felt how he started to wake up. Oikawa lifted and rubbed his eyes, and then looked at Bokuto. His hair was messy but he still managed to look beautiful. His eyes were watery, most likely from the sun. When his eyes met Bokutos, he laughed, warmly. Brown eyes glowed cause of sun rays, which also shone on his pinkish cheeks.

"Good morning." Said Tooru, and then leaned in and kissed the tip of Bokuto’s nose. Like always, Kou’s cheeks took a maroon color. He couldn’t believe how something pretty and cute at the same time exists. Koutaro just stayed silent, while he was watching Tooru sit up. "I had such a nice sleep last night." Oikawa said and smiled again. 

"I am glad I finally hear that." Said Bokuto.

Oikawa started leaving the bed, since his uni classes started again in morning hours. He was not a person that woke up easily, so morning classes definitely were not ’t his favorite. 

But today, he felt somewhat happy and full of energy and strength. Maybe because the sun was pretty hot, and warm, pretty days presented happiness for him. Or maybe the reason was that he finally was able to spend good time with Bokuto.  
He wasn’t sure which one was correct. Maybe the first one, maybe the second, but most likely both. Yeah, most likely both.

He stood up and stretched, and then started putting his shirt on.

Bokuto watched him, he never got enough of Oikawa. His body was perfectly built, his hair, even though it was messy, was perfect. His eyes and long lashes were also perfect. Everything was perfect. That was all Bokuto was able to say about Oikawa.

But the most perfect thing about him were the kisses he got.

Tooru was awfully sweet, his kisses were soft, like his touch.  
But he could also get really aggressive, when their kisses would be just teeth and tongue.

Whichever, Bokuto loved Oikawa in every way.

When he dressed up he grabbed his bag of the chair and looked at Bokuto once again.

"I’m already late, we'll see each other later." Tooru said and laughed, and then left the room.

Bokuto just looked at him. He was really sad that Oikawa had to leave, but also he was really happy that he could see him smile again. Previous days were tough, had get all moody and smiled fakelly.  
He’d leave nervous and not happy, and come back sad and tired.

Bokuto knew how busy Tooru was last few days. For two years, for how long they’ve been sharing the dorm room, he never saw Oikawa so tired and in bad shape.

But his finals were almost finished, only a few were left. Oikawa always wanted to be the best, had always give his best and end up forcing himself too much.

So he continued laying down, he had nothing to do today. He laid and let his mind wander. Bokuto was thinking why Oikawa was so happy when he woke up this morning. Then he remembered last night. 

Oikawa walked in the apartment and was really silent and nervous. He tried studying even though he learnt everything already, but he felt like he didn’t know anything. You could notice he was panicking.  
In one moment he was walking around in circles in the living room and just mumbled. He was supposed to put his contacts in but his hands were too shaky that he gave up on putting them in. So he wore glasses.  
Bokuto was sitting on the couch and watched TV. Okay, he wasn’t watching TV, he mostly watched Oikawa. He didn’t know how to make it easier for him. He was afraid that he’d say something wrong and fuck up the fucked up situation. Sometime in the middle of mumbling Oikawa’s head hit the shelf and he face planted to the floor. He didn’t really hurt himself as much as he got scared and surprised. Bokuto ran towards him and looked at his head, noticing the redness where he hit himself, but it wasn’t anything too serious.

Oikawa sat and looked at the floor, Bokuto sitting next to him and petting his head softly.

"I’ll never be good enough..." Tooru said silently.  
"For me you’ll always be the best." Bokuto said, ''Maybe it doesn’t mean anything to you.." you could see he felt heartbroken almost like Oikawa. He missed the old Oikawa. In this moment he tried containing all of his feelings, but it was impossible.  
Oikawa looked at him. He felt his heartbeat speeding up and break into pieces. Tooru never saw Bokuto like this. He realized he wasn’t the only one that was going through a rough time, that there was Bokuto and that he cared for him. He felt his eyes well up with tears, when he put his hand in Bokuto’s hair and dragged him towards him.  
His lips were on Bokuto’s, he slowly kissed his bottom lip while sitting down in Bokuto’s lap. Kou’s arms wrapped themselves around Oikawa’s waist. They were strong and made Oikawa feel somewhat safe. Tears started trickling down his cheeks, they fell on Bokuto’s but he didn’t know wether they were his or Tooru’s.  
No one knew that this was exactly what they needed.  
They were in bed right now, in Bokuto’s bed, cuddling one another. Bokuto was kissing Oikawa’s neck softly while Oikawa silently moaned. Everything was perfect for him, like always when Oikawa was this close.  
"You're perfect like this..." Bokuto whispered in Oikawa’s ear, making all the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He kissed his way up Oikawa’s neck, leaving a few bites here and there. "I know I'm perfect Bokuto, you don't have to tell me." Oikawa let out a laugh which quickly changed into a soft whimper, cause by Bokuto’s sudden bite. 

"So full of yourself, Tooru." Bokuto said with a sincere smile, licking along the vain on Oikawa’s neck, watching how he clenched and his collar bones became like small cups. Which gave Bokuto an awesome idea. "Hold on." He quickly stood up and ran towards the kitchen, leaving Oikawa shocked and alone on the bed. Bokuto soon came back with a bottle of vodka. "Ohhh, are we getting drunkkkk??" Oikawa squealed when he saw the familiar bottle, to which Bokuto laughed. "It is Friday after all!" 

Bokuto opened the bottle and left the cap on the table, and took a big gulp straight out of the glass bottle. "Ew, gross Boku-chan." Tooru’s words lost meaning when he added a smirk at the end of his saying. Kou inched towards him, sitting in his lap and putting the opening of the bottle on Tooru's lips. Oikawa opened his mouth and let the alcoholic drink fill his mouth. Meanwhile Bokuto started undressing himself, removing his black shirt and pants, only leaving his boxers on. All of a sudden the bottle tip left Oikawat’s lips and he whimpered, losing his comfort. "Enough for you mister. Now undress." Bokuto smirked, looking at Oikawa sharply. He walked towards him and unbuttoned Oikawat’s shirt, kissing his collar bones and throat. 

It was all lust and hunger while they were undressing, until Bokuto removed Oikawa’s pants. "Um?" He looked at Oikawa’s pants and tried keeping his laugh in.

"Are those aliens on your boxers?!" Bokuto yelled, point towards them. "Are those even adult boxers?!" Oikawa started screaming at Bokuto, yelling how they were a present. "So you have no idea they’re for adults or toddlers?" Kou laughed, tears rolling ( thunder... )down his cheeks. "No I bought them at the adult section!!" Tooru screamed back, ready to get killed for his favorite underwear. "So you admit you bought them?!?!?" Bokuto was legit crying, standing half naked next to Oikawa in the middle of the night. "No I-" Oikawa tried defending himself, but Bokuto interrupted him with a kiss. 

"Don't worry I only care about your dick." He cried out, tears falling onto Oikawa’s chest, making him shiver. "You slut." Tooru smiled while Bokuto started pulling his boxers off. 

"Are you hard already?" Bokuto said, looking down at Oikawa’s member. "Yeah, I’ve been since you started kissing and biting me." He said, lowering his view. "It went down a bit when you started slut shaming my underwear." 

"Happy to help." Bokuto said, grasping the bottle from the floor.  
"Now it’s my turn to have my fill." Koutaro said while slowly going down on his knees.

 

"Oh my God what are you doing?" Oikawa asked when he noticed Bokuto opening the bottle cap and taking a big gulp out. "Gonna suck you off, of course." Bokuto answered and placed a kiss on the tip. Bokuto can't remember the last time he sucked a dick. Maybe a few weeks ago when Kuroo and him got wasted and went down on each other. But it was a long time ago.

He never craved something like this, it felt like ages. And it wasn’t just about giving someone blow jobs, it was the fact that the person that looked down at him while his tongue licked around and his throat relaxed was exactly the one he wanted to see.

Oikawa continued moaning and squealing while Bokuto’s warm mouth closed around his dick. Small shocks went through his body as Bokuto’s lips touched the base of his cock. "It feels so goo- oh shit!" He screamed out loud as his orgasm hit him, fireworks in his head as he froze and clenched. While Tooru recovered from the shock Bokuto was still lightly licking the head. Tooru’s view went down and he gasped. "Oh my God it’s all over your face!" Oikawa yelled as Bokuto laughed, letting go of Oikawa’s still half hard dick. He was still laughing while Tooru ran around the room screaming 'tissue tissue' .

"Now it’s time forr-"When Bokuto’s face was clean Oikawa laid on the bed, instructed by Bokuto, propped up just a bit with a small pillow. "Shots." He said and grabbed the vodka bottle. Sitting down on Oikawa’s lap he poured a bit of the drink in his collar bones. Quickly he leaned in and lapped up the vodka, his tongue catching a few lost drops. He poured more, purposely letting it sip out. Bokuto and leaned in and drank all of the vodka, slowly going down and kissing down his ribs and abs, tracing each muscle with his tongue.

"I'm getting hard again." Tooru stated when Bokuto finished leaving hickeys and bite marks on his chest and stomach. "I know that, my plan is working." Bokuto laughed as he proceeded kissing Oikawa’s thighs. "Oh God how will I practice on Monday?" Tooru said when he noticed how purple and blue his thighs were.  
"You will need to borrow me those knee pads. Or are those leggings?" Oikawa laughed while Bokuto angrily mumbled 'knee pads'. 

"Turn around. I gotta stretch you." Bokuto said, slowly moving Oikawa around. Oikawa purposely pushed his ass out, bumping into Bokuto’s stomach. "Damn it you slut, give me the lube." Kou said and slightly tapped Oikawa’s butt. Maybe Oikawa did not hear him, or maybe he was just being an idiot, but he continued rubbing against Bokuto, earning a spank. "Oww mean!!" He yelped at the red mark on his behind. "Go easy on me, you’re a spiker after all!" Tooru complained, even though he didn’t mind a few red marks here and there. "Give me the lube or i am going in raw." Bokuto threatened, making Oikawa grasp the lube and hand it quickly to him.

He put a bit of lube on his hole first, making Oikawa squirm and giggle. Then a bit on his index finger. "I'll put it in okay? If it is too much let me know." Bokuto said, leaning the finger against Oikawa’s ass. Bokuto started pushing his finger slowly, loving how Oikawa tightened and loosened quickly. When his hand was touching his ass he slowly wiggled the tip around, slowly sliding against the walls. And then he felt spasms.  
Oikawa tightened shook, falling on top of the bed. "Did you really come from that?" Bokuto asked, scratching Oikawa’s smooth back. He noticed how Tooru nodded, barely missing it from all the fluffy hair and pillows.  
"You slut." Bokuto lightly slapped Oikawa's ass, leaving a pinkish mark. "Coming from just one finger. What would you do when i put my dick in hmm?" Bokuto teased, leaning in closely towards Oikawa’s ear and slowly whispering dirty words. He heard whimpers, ones that would only belong to biggest whores.  
"You're looser now though, more relaxed. I can fit two more." Kou said while lining up another finger next to the first one. "Eeeh." Oikawa screeched when he was stretched once again. "Shit Kou!" He leaned backwards, pushing against his fingers. Tooru’s dick was rubbing against the mattress, but his ass was being filled with thick long fingers and he did not know whether to push back or forwards.  
"I’m gonna die, it’s too good..." His voice broke while he praised Bokuto, sounding like a porn star.  
Eventually, Bokuto continued adding the rest of the fingers from his left hand, Oikawa continued screaming into the pillow and his voice continued getting higher.  
"I’m going in, you have had your fun." Bokuto said, even though he wouldn’t admit having his fingers in such a wet and tight hole could be compared to heaven.  
"Are you gonna come again like from my fingers?" Bokuto teased, kissing right behind Oikawa’s ear, making Oikawa roll his eyes. "Maybe i am, it will feel good for you too!" He sarcastically said, adding a smirk at the end.  
Bokuto slowly pushed in, trying not to moan while Oikawa was getting used to the stretch. It felt amazing to him, and he always wondered how Oikawa could feel so tight after having four fingers up his ass.  
"I’ll go slow, okay? Just you relax, I will do the work." Bokuto said knowing Oikawa wasn't feeling it the best, getting it from his facial expression. Scrunched up nose and his tongue between his teeth. Maybe he needed a bit more stretching. Oikawa nodded and let his head fall on the pillow. This has happened a few times when they didn’t stretch well and they had a routine when this happened. Bokuto added a bit more lube, coating it on Oikawa’s rim and the base of his dick. Then he’d slowly move forward when Oikawa would give him the green light. Eventually Oikawa stretched enough that Bokuto could easily move back and forward without any necessary force.  
Soon he was pounding happily into Oikawa, occasionally squeezing his butt cheeks.  
Oikawa was in a frenzy. Moaning and whimpering Bokuto’s name, scratching the pillow and biting the bed cover. His eyes rolled back whenever Bokuto'd hit a certain spot on his wall, he’d cry out and get a hand over his mouth for being so loud.  
"You gotta be quiet, what if Kuroo and Tsukki come back and hear you moaning like a whore?" Bokuto threatened, he does not really know why. He fucked both of them.  
"To be honest i would not mind." Oikawa said and giggled, earning a particularly deep thrust. And them, he pulled out. "Noo." Oikawa whined like a school girl, pushing back against Bokuto. Bokuto grabbed the vodka bottle and drank a bit, offering it to Oikawa. Oikawa drank too, putting the half empty bottle on the night stand. He noticed Bokuto woould no t be pushing back in next few moments, so he took it to himself.  
Oikawa pushed two fingers in, stretching and feeling around, trying to get them as deep as possible. Although it wasn’t the best position for depth. "Shit." Oikawa groaned when he missed the’ oh so good spot, oh if his fingers were a few millimeters longer’. Bokuto soon came back in the room, Oikawa had no clue what happened. Bokuto was now fully naked, his shirt finally off and Oikawa was close to coming.  
Honestly, how can someone be so big and buffy. His wide shoulders and thin waist, big arms and hard chest and back gave Oikawa heart problems.  
"You should not be touching yourself, you know? It was supposed to be a no touch." Bokuto said, laughing at Oikawa. "I'm not, my dick is still a virgin don’t worry." Oikawa replied smugly, pushing his fingers deeper in.  
"Come help me, i can not reach." Oikawa said seductively, pulling his fingers out. Bokuto lied on his back, pumping his dick a few times. Oikawa quickly climbed on top of him, grabbing his dick and sitting down.  
"Damn it..." Oikawa said when he sank down, putting his hands on Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto’s head fell back against the mattress and he let out a long moan. Oikawa then proceeded going up and down, making Bokuto howl like a fucking owl everytime he went down.  
"I am gonna cum, i will cum inside okay?" Bokuto puffed out, silently screaming out. Koutaro’s cock was hitting his prostate and he was on the brink of tears, cause it felt so fucking good.  
Tooru reached for his cock, trying to grasp it and finish on himself, but Bokuto just slapped his hand away and held both of his arms linked together in front of him. "We had this conversation already..." Bokuto sternly looked at Oikawa, still pushing upwards, focusing on Tooru’s expression change. How everytime he pushed in Tooru would jump a bit, almost as if he was surprised by the size or the sudden pleasureful hit. Or when he would push out and he would make a blissed outlook, for a second it would look like he was preparing for the next powerful thrust.  
Soon, Oikawa started shaking and trying to keep up his movements. Bokutos hands were on his waist, helping him with going up and down. 

"Fuck yes!" Oikawa yelled, falling down on top of Bokuto and grinding down on his cock.  
Bunch of swears and prizes left Oikawa’s mouth as his orgasm continued rocking him. Bokuto was shaking, too. His fingers pressed into Tooru’s waist, leaving dark red marks. 

In that moment, Akaashi walked into the living room, Kuroo and Tsukki behind him. They caught loud moans and clothes on the floor. "I'm leaving." Akaashi said. "I give up." He added, walking out of the room, Tsukki silently following him. "Tsukkiiiii!!" Kuroo laughed, going after the pair. 

In the bedroom, Oikawa and Bokuto didn't notice anything. But right now, Bokuto was lying on his back, Oikawa looking over his dick. They were both panting, out of breath from all the rounds they had. 

"Give me the bottle." Oikawa said, making Bokuto pull up and grab the bottle and handing it to Oikawa, not before chugging out of it. Oikawa drank too, leaving only a few centimeters in. 

"Our heads are gonna hurt tomorrow, were fucked." Oikawa said, grasping his head. "You mean, YOUR head is going to hurt tomorrow? I drank so much since my 15th I’m immune to hangovers. "Bokuto laughed drunkenly, tipping his head back. 

"I should bite you a bit. Your skin is too clean. "Oikawa said, leaning in and biting next to his belly button. When he pulled back the part he bit was red, slightly purple with teeth marks around it. 

Quickly, Oikawa was flipped on his back, his head smashing against the soft pillow. He felt a hard bite on the side of his stomach, which made him hiss and groan. "You wanna bite me hmm?" Bokuto laughed while holding Oikawa down, who started moving around and laughing. 

"It feels good." Oikawa said when Bokuto bit his arm. Koutarou lifted and leaned towards Oikawas neck, leaving a few bites. Then he sucked a couple of marks, nice and purple, really close to his bites. "The pain. It feels so good. "Oikawa groaned when Bokuto licked his collar bones. 

"There is s still vodka here." Bokuto happily announced, licking the indent for any left drink.  
"To be honest, I think that’s sweat. " Oikawa said confused, making Bokuto freeze." I'm kidding I'm kidding! " Tooru laughed and ran his hand trough Kou’s hair. 

"Oh my God, you were right. "

"What? "

"Look how purple you are, practice is on Monday!" said Bokuto.

"Oikawa do not be mad at me I love you!" Oikawa froze, turning around and looking at Bokuto." What did you say? " 

"I said that I’ll borrow you those knee pads if you want, what did you think I said?" Bokuto said laughing, relieved that Oikawa didn't hear him well. 

"You better, I’m not going like this to school." Oikawa said, rolling his eyes at Bokuto. 

"Bite me more, please. " Tooru said to Bokuto, bending his head a bit so his neck is exposed to Bokuto. Koutarou leaned in, licking along his vein, than biting where he licked.

Five seconds later Bokuto was already inside Oikawa...  
\------------------------------  
All of a sudden his thoughts left him. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:30. He slowly got out of bed and stretched, went to the bathroom and decided to shower. While he was showering, Bokuto taught how having sex with Oikawa was definitely helping him cope with everything. He never taught of it, but it was truly refreshing.  
Oikawa and him lived together two years already, but it wasn’t like they were dating. Sometimes they’d make love but purily out of boredom. But then it became something more. Bokuto started feeling as if he fell in love with Oikawa, though he didn’t know if he felt the same. Because Oikawa was popular and everyone wanted him he didn’t know if they fucked cause Oikawa liked him or just to kill time.  
He finished showering and dressed up, sat down to eat, but after that he had nothing left to do. Bokuto sat on the couch and fell into his thoughts again. Now he remembered the conversation he had with his best friend Kuroo a few days ago. Kuroo thought that Bokuto should say everything to Oikawa, he shouldn’t hide his feelings anymore. Bokuto was scared of Oikawa’s reaction and refused to do that. But at the same time he wanted Oikawa to know everything. He didn’t know what to do anymore.  
He’d think about him every day, about stuff they did together, their talks. Oikawa Tooru would be all over his minds 24/7. Sometimes Koutaro would think he’s similar like those Oikawa fangirls which were obsessed with him. But he knew him far more than them. Bokuto knew when Oikawa is smiling truthfully, when he’s sad or angry. He knew everything and again he couldn’t confess. He sat like that, not knowing for how long.  
He just waited for the moment Oikawa'd walk in the door. He couldn’t wait to see his pretty hair again, his big brown eyes, and how they were always glowing. Maybe it was some type of magic, the one Tooru would charm everyone with. Maybe he was some kind of angel or something similar. Everywhere he showed up he’d get loved. But Bokuto wanted him more and more for himself. He wanted Oikawa to tell him he loves him every day, and for him to say i love you too. He wanted to hug him and say "You’re only mine Tooru."  
He wanted Oikawa to feel the same as he feels towards Oikawa.  
He had so many wishes, but in each one the main word was Oikawa.  
It was around lunch time. Like always, Bokuto was too lazy to cook and went out to the restaurant. A few blocks away, there was this restaurant that he loved a lot, he always went there.  
When he walked in there was a calming tune on. There were people but it wasn’t crowdy. Bokuto sat next to the windows, which was decorated in different colored flowers . It smelled nice.  
He ordered food and started looking out of the window. He saw a couple walking together. They were holding hands. Bokuto wanted to hold hands with Oikawa, but as an couple. He turned his head left and noticed another couple a few tables from his. The girl was feeding her boyfriend. Again, Bokuto wanted the same with Oikawa. He couldn’t wait to see him. Kou couldn’t believe how much he actually loved him.  
He lost his thought on time. He looked at the clock and realized Oikawa’d be home already.  
His heart started beating to fast. Now he was walking faster to their apartment. His heart was gonna burst out of his chest. Bokuto walks faster towards the door and walked in.  
Oikawa’s shoes were next to the door. He was home...  
Bokuto couldn’t hold it in anymore. He walked in the living room and looked at Oikawa, who was next to the window. He looked towards Bokuto, and smiled. "Hey..." Oikawa said, when Bokuto hugged him tight. "Everything’s okay?"  
"I love you so much. I’m not even joking. I’m honest. REALLY MUCH. You became everything i think about. Everything i want. I can’t even imagine someone else having you, or when you laugh at someone else. I know it’s not your sincere smile, but they don’t deserve anything that’s yours. I want all your attention for myself. I want to kiss you, and hug you. I want all of you just for myself. I want you to be mine. I want to be able to say ‘Tooru, you’re only mine.’ ‘’ Bokuto said in one breath, his voice shaking and heart breaking his ribs. His cheeks were burning.  
Oikawa looked at him with those big brown shiny eyes. His cheeks were red too, and smile on his face. Oikawa slowly leaned in and kissed Bokuto.

 

"I’m glad we feel the same."


	2. Two

‘Only 30 minutes left.’ Tooru tought, looking at his phone. 

He was at his classes, at the faculty. He didn’t really care being there, but he didn’t want to miss anything. The end was getting closer and closer and he wanted to pass the best he could. 

Tooru couldn’t wait to come home, to walk in the living room and see his boyfriend sitting on the couch, how he’d turn and run towards Oikawa when he’d notice him, hug and kiss him.  
Oikawa was obsessed with Bokuto’s kisses.  
Even though he concentrated really hard on his classes, Koutarou was always in his head. 

The worst thing was that he wasn’t interested in half of the stuff they were learning. 

He only wanted to play volleyball with his team. 

Sometimes he’d remember his old team, team in Seijoh. His best friend, Iwaizumi.  
Oikawa missed him. The fact that they went to different Universities stopped them from hanging out like before.  
Now they contact each other, sometimes. Once a month, sometimes more often, sometimes not. 

 

It was the end of classes. Oikawa stood up from his seat. He felt a bit tired, but he tried ignoring the feeling.  
He left the unis building. With light steps Oikawa approached his apartment, which he shared with Bokuto. 

When he remembered Bokuto, unconsciously he started walking faster.  
Opening the door, a nice smell filled his nose. Looks like Kuroo was here, he was the best cook after all. 

The moment he heard the doors opening, Bokuto ran out from the living room.  
"Welcome home." He said with a big smile on his face. 

Oikawa laughed too. He didn’t have time to answer when Bokuto decided to strangle him. 

‘’I missed you so much. "Bokuto said, tightening his hug more and more.  
"You too... Boku-chan..." He said with a light tone, putting his hand against his chest. The more Bokuto tightened his hold, Oikawa felt like he’d break his bones.  
"I’m suffocating." He said and smiled, to which Bokuto let go. 

Kou noticed Oikawa was feeling tired again. "Are you okay?" he asked him while Oikawa was removing his shoes.  
‘’Yeah, I’m just tired... "He said softly and then smiled. 

In the next moment Bokuto already lifted Oikawa, like a princess. Oikawa looked at him, almost shocked, but right away put his head down on his shoulder. 

‘’I’ll carry you towards your room, you should get any more tired. "Said Bokuto and started walking towards Oikawa’s room.  
Oikawa smiled, it was so sympathetic how Bokuto tried being cool and soft and romantic all at once. 

While they were passing the kitchen, Kuroo peaked and looked at them.  
"Bokuto, such a romantic sap as usual." He said almost sarcastically, but then laughed.  
"You’re just jealous you’re wife's not here." Bokuto said bossily.  
Oikawa only laughed at that.  
"Smells nice, Kuroo-chaaaannn." Oikawa said.  
"Of course it does. I know that. "

 

Bokuto continued towards Oikawa’s room. He walked in and slowly placed Oikawa on the bed.  
He gave him clothes to wear. Eventually he helped him change.  
Then he covered him with a blanked and kissed.  
"You should rest more, you know that." Bokuto said between kisses.  
"I know... “He said, and then put his arms around Bokuto’s neck." You’re so good towards me... Thank you." He said silently, maybe too shyly. 

Bokuto smiled, kissed him one more time and then stood up.  
“I’ll bring you food when it’s done." He said and then left the room.  
Oikawa nodded. He was looking the way Bokuto left, but before he realized, he fell asleep.

 

After some time he woke up. When he opened his eyes he could notice Bokuto sitting next to him, while he was softly running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. "Sleeping Beauty." Bokuto said, laughing. 

Oikawa laughed too, and then mumbled how hungry he was. Bokuto pointed towards the table, which was filled with a bunch of food. 

Oikawa lifted a bit, but the blanket was still on top of him.

"Feed me." He said with softly. 

Bokuto nodded, and then brought the small table and started feeding him. The way Oikawa was opening his mouth slowly, was giving Bokuto problems.

It reminded him of the way he sucked him of. 

He couldn’t believe his thoughts right now. Oikawa would after each bite let out one cute ‘Am.’ that would always give Bokuto sweet heart attacks.  
He tried keeping himself content. 

Finally, Oikawa was done with his meal. 

Bokuto felt relieved. 

He moved the table away and laid slowly on top of Oikawa, and started kissing him. He missed him as always. If someone’s asking him, Oikawa’d be next to him 24/7.

He kissed his forehead, nose, cheeks, lips. Then he started kissing his neck lightly. He knew how sensitive and horny Oikawa would get whenever Bokuto would kiss his neck. Every time Bokuto’d kiss him, or just touch his neck, Oikawa would start groaning and moaning. 

He removed his blanket slowly, and lifted his shirt. Eventually, Oikawa pulled the shirt off completely. 

"I can’t wait anymore." Oikawa pleaded, groaning at Bokuto’s kisses and bites. Bokuto was biting Oikawa all over his neck and chest, afterwards shooting each bite with a few licks and smaller kisses. 

"I need you... "Tooru whispered, pulling at Bokuto’s hair slowly." I need you so bad. "

Bokuto’s clothes were soon on the floor and he was already pushing his first finger into Oikawa. 

"Shit... "Oikawa groaned as Bokuto added two more fingers. His cock was already leaking on his stomach, making a small pool of his slick. 

The position they were in was absolutely erotic. 

Oikawa was lying on his back, his dick lying on top of his abdomen. Oikawa’s legs were spread open, wrapped around Bokuto’s waist. Bokuto was on top of him, his fingers deep into Oikawa’s hole while his other hand started choking Oikawa. 

You could say they liked rough stuff. Biting, scratching, choking. But not too overboard. They were definitely gentle and soft against each other.  
\------

 

On his way home Oikawa thought how it’d be nice to visit the local pastry shop and buy some cakes.  
A few streets farther there was a pastry shop that he really loved.  
He visited it rarely with Bokuto but he spent a lot of time there with Kei. Tsukishima loved sweets, specially strawberry cakes. Oikawa would always keep him company. 

He walked into the pastry shop. A sweet scent was in the air and it simply got his mood up.  
There was a soft easy music playing in the background, the one that fitted the bakery the most. Everything was in soft, pastel colors, nicely done.  
It was pure pleasure eating there. 

Oikawa started looking at the put out cakes. There were a lot of cakes with different scents, tastes, colors, sizes and shapes. Each one was different and just made you stare at them. 

After a few minutes he decided what hells buy. He bought a cake for each one of them in the house. Of course, he got three for Kei. Strawberry ones, of course. 

Light music from the bakery was still in his mind, he still sang it after he exited. 

While he was walking up the stairs he thought how he’s been spending less and less time with Bokuto lately. But tomorrow he’s got a day off from faculty, so he planned to make it all up tonight. 

He walked into their apartment. He noticed how everyone was home, all of their shoes were there.  
While he was removing his shoes he smiled and lifted his head, expecting to see Bokuto running towards him. But it wasn’t like that.  
It was silent for a few seconds, until he heard voices.  
They were far away, which meant they were probably in Kuroo’s room, which were the farthest from the door. 

The closer he got to the room, the sounds were more and more clearer.  
In fact, there wasn’t anything that should be clear to him. They weren't talking. He could only hear loud groaning.  
His heart was beating faster and faster, but he continued walking towards the room. 

The door were ajar, enough for Oikawa to see what he didn’t want in that moment. 

Tsukishima and Akaashi were lying, Bokuto and Kuroo on top of them. Of course, they’re fucking. Bokuto’s lips are slowly kissing Akaashi, and then their lowering, kissing Akaashi’s neck, chest.  
Everything he would do to Oikawa, he did to Akaashi.  
It wasny the first time he saw the two of them like this.  
Altought it is the first time since Bokuto and him exchanged ‘I love you’. He felt, somewhat , broken.  
His hands started shaking, he felt weak.  
He moved away from the room, ignoring when at some point Bokuto said ‘Akaashi.’ 

He got in the chicken and out the bag on the table. He pulled his cake out, but completely lost his appetite. He brought it with himself to his room and closed his door. Oikawa put it on the table and lied down.  
Looks like his night won’t pass like he planned. 

He could call Iwaizumi, but he better not.  
He didn’t know about his and Bokuto’s relationship. At least not how complicated it is. He’d have to explain everything into detail, and Iwa-chan would just say he’s worrying too much.  
He thought of taking a walk, maybe a run, but he definitely didn't have the strength for standing, barely for running.  
In the end he just covered himself completely and stayed like that till he fell asleep. 

Meanwhile, in Kuroo’s room.

 

Akaashi and Tsukki are definitely kissing, and it’s not small pecks, it’s full on tongue work and lip biting and soon Akaashi is kissing Tsukki’s neck. Akaashi is on top of Tsukki, rubbing their dicks together and they’re groaning and Bokuto and Kuroo can’t hold it anymore. 

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi, pulling him away from Tsukki. Tsukki is being taken by Kuroo, and it looks like the tops are hungry for them. 

"You two are such sluts, I can’t with you." Kuroo comments while biting Tsukkis neck, definitely enjoying Tsukki’s groans and moans. There’s bite marks all over Tsukki’s neck and collarbones, and there are more in the process, and they hurt so good. 

Bokuto is for sure already sucking Akaashi in the background, seeing Akaashi is helplessly trying to reach for something, anything to hold onto. His hands are first in his face, over his mouth, trying to ease how good it feels. Then they try grabbing something on the bed, he scratches his thigh, and leaves a pretty red mark. 

He tries grabbing the pillow, but fucking Bokuto put it underneath Akaashi’s lower back, and the mattress is too straight for him to grasp on. Eventually, his final stop is Bokuto’s hair, he’s grabbing and pulling and Bokuto is groaning too, and Akaashi’s so close. 

Kuroo started stretching Tsukki, making him groan. Akaashi leans his head towards them and notices how wrecked Tsukki looks, he probably came already. He really want to suck him. 

Bokuto is full on deep throating Akaashi, not stopping for a breath. He doesn’t know who feels like passing out more, Akaashi from orgasms, or Bokuto from suffocation. Soon, Akaashi is filling Bokuto’s mouth. 

"Are they dead?" Kuroo comments, looking at Bokuto and Akaashi lying unconsciously.  
" I will die. "Tsukki says, moaning when Kuroo pulls his finger out. 

Akaashi is coming back to his senses, gasping and panting, Bokuto lying next to his hardening dick. 

"Ooo! " Bokuto squeals when his eyes open and the first thing he sees is a pretty dick. Tsukki face palms.  
Akaashi groans when Bokutos mouth are wrapped around his dick again. 

On the other side of the bed Kuroo is pushing inside Tsukki. His moaning and grunting at the stretch and it feels so good. 

"You’re really good at taking dick, do you practice?" Kuroo tries to make a pun, but Tsukki is not having it. Instead he makes a - what the hell is wrong with you- face. Which gets quickly replaced by a face with furrowed eyebrows and closed eyes. 

"Kitten ate your tongue, huh Tsukki?" Kuroo said, leaning closer to Tsukishima’s ear. He licked the shell, and then slowly bit down, before blowing hot air on the wet spot. 

Bokuto is preparing Akaashi, he’s got three fingers in and his goal is to fit four. Bokuto is working hard for his goal. So is Akaashi. He’s trying really hard not to scream, because who wouldn’t in his position. A warm big hand is gripping his dick, three thick fingers are stretching him and soft lips are kissing him. 

He’s in heaven right now. 

Soft whimpers are leaving his mouth, not clear words. Only 'ah' is and half prize words. His body is on fire, its legit burning, and everytime Bokuto puts a finger on his skin it’s so hot he can’t stand it. 

Akaashi lost count of how many times he came, three, four, maybe five. But whatever the count, they’re still going at it. 

"When will idiot Oikawa come, we’ve been waiting for him for like an hour." Tsukki comments, looking towards the door, which were purposely left slightly ajar. 

"We’re waiting." Akaashi said trough gasps, looking towards Tsukki. He wants a kiss.

They continue after that. Kuroo pounds Tsukki, Bokuto pounds Akaashi. Then there are a few blowjobs involved. Eventually, they end up with Kuroo blowing Bokuto while Akaashi and Tsukki are acting like true bottom porn stars. 

They finger each other, they kiss, bite, they cuddle. It’s so fucking weird to Bokuto, because fucking between tops is all angry, fast and rough sex. But between bottoms it’s all sensual, soft, everyone is pleasured. Everyone is moaning and it could easily be compared to flowers. 

"I literally fucked you five times and you go and grab a vibrator..." Bokuto comments, to which Akaashi snickers and adds." Call me when your dick starts vibrating. "

Kuroo starts screaming and pointing at Bokuto’s face.

Kuroo and Tsukki are definitely passed out. Akaashi fell asleep. Only Bokuto is left, alone, but content. This night was wild. 

Bokuto silently walked out of the room, not before covering Akaashi with a soft blanket. Tsukki and Kuroo didn’t need one, they were practically laying on top of one another. 

He walked towards the kitchen, his intention a cup of juice. But what he saw on the table he didn’t expect. Couple of cake boxes, various tastes. Oikawa must be home. 

Kou started walking towards Oikawa’s room, noticing the door were completely shut. He opened them and walked in. A sleeping form was lying on the bed, covered with a blanket. He smiled slightly and petted his hair lightly.

Then he exited the room, moving towards his own.

 

Oikawa opened his eyes. Hardly, but he did it.  
He still felt tired, he needed sleep, but at the same time he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. Oikawa took his phone which was next to the pillow.  
He turned it on. The light of the screen was too bright for his eyes at the moment, the room was too dark.  
Even though he liked sleeping with lifted sun blinds, so the morning sun would be able to wake him up, last night he pulled them down completely.  
Oikawa remembered the last night's view. He didn’t want to remember that since he felt pain all over his body.  
It was 7am.He would usually wake around this time to get ready for uni, but today he didn’t need to.  
The lock screen was a picture of Bokuto and him. Bokuto was smiling, and Oikawa looked closely at it. He wanted Bokuto to smile again, but for him only.  
He slowly got out of bed. Oikawa felt like it was chiller than past few days. He didn’t like coldness.  
He walked towards the closet and got blue pants, black shirt and a black hoodie.  
When he got dressed he went towards the bathroom and did everything he needed.  
Oikawa decided he wanted to drink something hot, so he’d get a bit more warmer.  
He started walking towards the kitchen. Oikawa heard Tsukki and Akaashi talking. They were next to the entry doors. They had classes.  
They were talking about something from last night, precisely Akaashi was making fun of Tsukki.  
Oikawa tried not listening to them, but he heard a lot.  
When he walked into the kitchen Kuroo was sitting at the table, a coffee cup in his hands.  
"Morning..." Tooru said quietly.  
"Morning." Kuroo said with a smile on his face. "Coffee?"  
Oikawa nodded and sat on a chair across Kuroo.  
Kuroo sat up and poured some coffee in a cup, and then handed it to Oikawa, before sitting back on his seat.  
"How did you sleep?"He asked him.  
"Okay…" Oikawa said, taking a gulp of coffee. "Tasty, like usual." He said with a pleased look on his face.  
"You know, we were waiting for you last night... You could’ve at least come by and say hello. "  
"I did come, but i saw you were in the middle of having a good time, so i didn’t mean to interrupt you." He said, a fake, almost sad smile of his face.  
"We wanted you to come have fun with us."Kuroo said seriously.  
Oikawa looked at him a bit confused. Did that mean they were waiting for him? Did they want to make his night better? Maybe he understood everything completely wrong? They looked happy without him, which somewhat killed him. 

He didn’t say anything, just continued drinking his beverage.  
It was warm and went really well with his cold hands and body, which went badly with cold.  
They finished their coffees without any other words. 

Kuroo looked at him. Pale body, brown eyes, they were literally shinning everytime he looked at them, perfect brown hair that was always neatly done. Slightly pink cheeks, most likely from coldness. 

Oikawa really was one of the most perfect beings that Kuroo could land his eyes on.  
The way he lifted his eyes so that their views would meet made Kuroo lose all sanity. 

He looked so innocent in that moment. 

"Stop looking at me so innocently, it’s making me want to fuck you more and more." Kuroo said, honestly, completely serious.  
Oikawa looked at him the same way, this time on purpose. 

Kuroo stood up from his chair, walked towards Oikawa’s and practically dragged him into his room. Oikawa’s hands were in Kuroo’s. Kuroo was on top of him with a smile on his face.  
"Maybe I should warm you up, you’ll die of coldness." He said, lowering his head and slowly kissing Oikawa’s neck. 

"EEHH...?" Oikawa was surprised. His cheeks were red, he knew that.  
The moment Kuroo’s lips touched Oikawa’s neck, Oikawa started moaning. 

His neck, you could say, was his weak spot.

"Oh my God, stop!" Oikawa is yelling when Kuroo starts biting his neck. It’s rough, and Kuroo is on cloud nine. Oikawa, on the other hand, 'isn’t enjoying at all'. 

"Shit." He yelps when Kuroo bites really hard, leaving a big purple bruise on his pale neck. Hell have to cover that. 

"Keep complaining and I’m going in raw." Kuroo slaps Oikawa’s back, a red mark appearing in its place. Oikawa jerks away and yelps, rolling his eyes at Kuroo. His dick is hard and it’s hurting and pain Kuroo is giving to him definitely isn’t helping him. The occasional slaps hurt so good but it’s not getting him off. 

They’re only in their boxers, Oikawa is covered in hickeys and Kuroo is still behind him and is still biting his back and neck. Kuroo looks up and grabs a handful of Oikawa’s hair, pulling hard, making Oikawa throw his head back and let out a scream. "You bitch." He spits out when Kuroo bites his cheek. 

Kuroo is off of him in a second and Oikawa’s head falls back on the mattress and he’s a bit surprised. Taken aback. 

Kuroo is back quick, a big box in his hands. He climbs on top of Oikawa again, sitting on his ass. "Oi, get off me asshole." Oikawa says, earning a scratched back.

Oikawa feels himself being flipped over, lying flush against the mattress, and somehow his back hurt. Kuroo grabs his hands and handcuffs them together against his back, and then makes Oikawa turn around and sit up. 

"I’m gonna gag you up, okay? You’re not gonna talk so bad anymore." Kuroo pets Oikawa who leans in his touch a bit, for a split second, before his mouth is covered in tape. 

'You fucker, get this off of me.' Oikawa thinks, he can’t say it damn it, he wants the tape off his mouth. Although, he can’t say it doesn’t turn him on. He always gets hard when he thinks about being spanked and tied down. He’s a true whore for being punished. 

"Little kitten, aww, can’t talk now?" Kuroo says as he pets Oikawa, and Oikawa definitely isn’t angry at Kuroo, but damn it he is pissed off that the fucker is babying him and he makes a promise hell bite the shit out of his chest when his mouth is free. 

Kuroo kisses Oikawa on his nose, then his rosy cheeks. "I’m gonna ruin you." 

Five seconds later Oikawa is tied down and he swears the rope wasn’t there two seconds earlier. How the hell did he tie him so fast?

"Aw, cute Oikawa." He says when he takes a look at Oikawa. Tape is over his lips, his hair is messy, there are hickeys and bruises on his neck, he is tied down. So pretty.  
"Maybe I should plug you, hm, what do you say?" Kuroo says while eyeing the plug in his hands. It’s so fucking kinky because at the end of it is a fucking pink gem and the whole plug is pink it truly looks like a princess toy. "Should I?"

Oikawa is dying. 

He is being flipped over, his lying on the mattress, except his knees are under his stomach and his ass is in the air. Kuroo is removing his boxers and toying with his ass. His hands grope it and the hole stretches a bit, he’s quick to insert the plug in. 

He’s grabbing the lube, pouring a bit on the plug and then on Oikawa’s hole. Kuroo kisses his cheeks, then fucking bites and there are white spots in front of Oikawa’s eyes. 

Kuroo pushes the plug in, slowly at first, just look at how Oikawa’s hole stretches around it, and then just sucks it in. Then he pulls it out, and pushes back in. 

Oikawa is groaning and whimpering but only hums leave his mouth, it all gets lost in the tape. 

"There, you well keep this in for a bit, I want you stretched so I can nail you." He talks. Kuroo’s dirty tongue will make Oikawa have a fucking heart attack. Everytime nasty words leave Kuroo’s mouth it all gets into his skin and Oikawa will die one day. 

"You should suck my dick, I want that." Kuroo says as he proceeds to slowly remove tape from Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa’s eyes close instinctively, waiting for Kuroo to just rip the tape of. But Kuroo is gentle, slowly taking the tape off, one hand lightly holding Oikawa’s jaw. 

"There, your mouth is all red." Kuroo states, gliding his fingers over Oikawa’s lips, before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on top of them. 'He kisses so good.' Oikawa states, almost moaning into Kuroo’s mouth. Kuroo’s lips are so soft and it feels so good to kiss him. 

When Kuroo is off of him, he smiles, and Oikawa wants to kiss him more. It’s not enough. 

"Tell me what you want." Fucker. He’s kissing him so sweetly and saying such dirty words in his mouth at the same time, it makes Oikawa’s head spin. 

"Fuck me." The first words Oikawa has said after a while, and they’re begging. He’s begging. 

Kuroo is smirking so hard right now, Oikawa just wants to slap the grin of his face. 

"Please." 

 

"I see you want me so bad." Kuroo says while positioning Oikawa in front of his dick. Oikawa is so needy for his cock it’s unbelievable, he just wants to taste.

Oikawa leans in, trying to get his tongue on the head, but Kuroo pulls away, petting Oikawa’s hair. He looks up at Kuroo, so innocently that is almost makes Kuroo ram into his mouth. But he holds back. 

Kuroo grabs his dick, pumps a few times and the tip is already red and wet, and Oikawa just wants it in his mouth. Kuroo puts the head on Oikawa’s lips, and just keeps it there, the asshole doesn’t do anything. Oikawa tongue slowly licks the head, his eyes so innocent, and he blinks while the head passes past him lips. 

Kuroo almost cums right there. 

He pushes in slowly, his dick passing Oikawa’s lips and settling in his mouth, and it’s so warm. Oikawa’s eyes are focused on Kuroo’s face, and when his nose touches Kuroo’s lower stomach, he closes them and licks around the base. 

"Little whore." Kuroo says while running his hands through Oikawa’s soft hair. Oikawa hums, taking Kuroo’s words for a prize. 

In a few moments Kuroo is pounding Oikawa’s mouth, Oikawa’s mouth completely shut and he’s groaning so good. It feels amazing on Kuroo’s dick. 

Kuroo is pulling out quick, pumping only once, and he’s cumming. Oikawa is quick to open his mouth, but despite that the cum gets all over his face. It’s on his cheeks, lips, nose. 

He swallows what’s in his mouth, and he groans while he does. His tongue is out and he licks what he gets. "Tastes good." Oikawa says once he swallows again. 

"Does it?" Kuroo says and leans in and starts licking what Oikawa missed, his nose and cheeks." Hmm, you're right. It does." 

"I want you now." Oikawa says. He did have a nice dick in his mouth a minute ago, and he still has a plug in his ass. But he really wants to get ruined. "Fuck me, please." Oikawa begs. 

"You want it so bad, do you? Come on, turn around and let’s see." Kuroo says, turning Oikawa around. The gem on top of the plug is shining, and Kuroo grabs it and pulls. "Shit." Oikawa says, letting out a groan. 

Once it’s out Kuroo replaces it with his dick. He pushes in and moans when he pushes in fully.  
Kuroo pulls out and rams back in, making Oikawa yell his name out. 

"Ohhh, Kuroo!" Oikawa screams when he cums, white streaks all over his stomach. He’s panting and it’s so good, Kuroo is still inside him and he’s not slowing down. 

"I’m gonna come." Kuroo says, pulling Oikawa’s hair. He’s filling him in the next second. 

\--

Oikawa is untied, his hair is still messy, there are rope patters on his back and chest. He’s panting and ruined.

Kuroo started putting things back into the box he brought. Oikawa was lying, still panting.  
When Kuroo put everything back in the box, he glanced at Oikawa. His lips were still red and Kuroo couldn’t resist to not kiss him for a while. He laid next to him and softly leaned in, their lips connecting. Oikawa was again surprised by Kuroo’s softness, but that didn’t last for long. Kuroo was biting his bottom lip again. 

Bokuto walked in the apartment. He needed to stop by the uni for some papers for his graduation. It was a miracle that Bokuto actually went and got them.  
Bokuto had a deal with Kuroo about the new movie that Bokuto was blabbering about the whole month, and Kuroo was supposed to wait for him. 

Bokuto walked in the kitchen, hoping to find him there, but the kitchen was empty. On the table were only two empty cups, probably Tsukki’s and Akaashi’s. Kuroo was most likely sleeping. 

He headed towards Kuroo’s room, glancing at Oikawa’s door, noticing they were closed. Meaning Oikawa was probably still sleeping. He smiled and left towards Kuroo’s room. But the room was empty.  
For a second he thought that Kuroo went out, and that he had millions of excuses prepared. 

Bokuto left Kuroo’s room and closed the door. He was slowly approaching the living room, until he heard silent moans coming from Oikawa’s room. 

He literally flew into the room when he saw Kuroo lying on top of Oikawa. Both of them were naked, and like always Kutoo was aggressively biting Oikawa, whose silent groans filled the room. Oikawa was withering under Kuroo’s touch. 

Bokuto didn’t know whether he should feel mad, fascinated or if he should just jump in with them. 

Kutoo noticed him and lightly got off Oikawa, waving at Bokuto. Like nothing was going on. Oikawa only looked at him.  
Kuroo put his underwear on and walked towards Bokuto. 

"You could’ve at least waited for me, you could’ve called me and I’d hurry." Bokuto said, pouting.  
"Sorry bro." He said and leaned against the wall. "Oikawa was cold and I had to warm him up."  
"I didn’t tell you to." Oikawa added, who also got up and pulled his underwear on. 

Bokuto looked at Oikawa. He was all red from the rope, bite marks all over him. He even had bite marks on his face, also his back was all scratched. His hair was completely messy. .

Bokuto and Kuroo were fighting on the door about how Bokuto still wanted to have fun. Oikawa walked over towards them and, while they weren’t paying attention, pushed them out of the room and locked the door. 

When they stopped with their stupid bickering, they agreed that all three of them should have fun.  
That’s when they noticed they were in front of the room, and that the door was locked.  
They started pounding on the door, trying to get Oikawa to open the door and let them in. But Oikawa was definitely not gonna do that.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys should expect some major editing soon, since we didn't really pay attention to that.... By major editing we mean subtle sentence change, but nothing that will affect the story. Only slight grammar fixes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Days went by awfully fast, faster than anyone expected. It was Friday. The Faculty building was empty. It was quiet but in the gym next to the building you could hear the sounds of ball hitting the floor. The volleyball team was still training, that day more than usual.  
The next day they were expecting a match, after a long time. Everyone was excited but a bit nervous too. They didn’t play for almost a month because of the finals that they had at the end of each year. They are 3rd year now. Oikawa Was like usual practicing his serve. Bokuto spiking and Kuroo blocking.  
The rest of the team split up into two groups and trained like that. Oikawa was serving much better now than in high school. His serves were much precise, pinpoint correct. They were also stronger.  
Bokuto and Kuroo would sometimes just stop and look at him serve. Oikawa at home was not at all the same as he was on the ground. On the ground he was serious, focused on what he is currently doing. Because of his mental stability and his talent, he was again elected captain.  
All of them were so focused that they did not even realize how quickly time passed. It was almost half 11 in the evening, when the boy with black hair and dark eyes entered the room.  
''I think you should finish for today.'' He said and Kunimi looked at Oikawa, then the others. Kunimi was in junior year in college, also in a younger group of volleyball team. They would usually have practices together each Friday, but now the older group needed more room than the younger.  
'' He's right… '' said Kuroo , and then began to gather the balls. Oikawa sighed and also began to collect the balls. '' You know, even though it was a practice for older members, you could've come too. '' He said to Kunimi who turned his head the other way, pretending he didn't hear anything.  
When they were finished with the cleaning up, Kuro locked the gym room and they all went to their apartments. Kunimi was the first year in college, in the same class as Tsukishima and Kageyama.  
Kageyama and Kunimi shared the apartment next to the building where Oikawa, Kuro, Tsukki, Akaashi and Bokuto lived.  
It was strange that Kageyama and Kunimi finally began to get on.  
At the beginning they were constantly arguing. Well, these not real fights of course, they were more like bickerings. Kageyama would mind everything and Kunimi would just ignore him by putting his headphones on, and say he needed to go out briefly.  
Since they were again on the same team, they slowly began to get on better. Probably they only needed time. Kunimi went to the apartment along with Oikawa, Bokuto I Kuroo, the walk was unexpectedly quiet. ''Good luck tomorrow.'' He said when they were in front of his building. He waved at them and went inside.  
All three nodded and continued to walk towards their apartment. Kunimi entered his suite. Kageyama greeted him from the kitchen. Kunimi came to the kitchen, and then hugged Kageyama from behind and kissed his neck. '' I missed you. '' He said to Kageyama, quiet and gentle. '' You have not seen me maybe for an hour ... '' He returned to Kunimi, a little shyly.  
The two were together for a couple of months, but decided to not tell anyone about it. So it would look to others as if they always argued, but when they were all to themselves they would not separate from one another.  
In the next moment they were in the living room on the couch. Kunimi laid over Kageyama slowly and stroked his hair.  
When he stopped he leaned his head on Kageyama’s chest and slowly listened to his heartbeat. It was the best way to fall asleep, and after some time he drifted off.  
Kageyama laughed, Kunimi is always so fast.  
He picked up the remote and turned on the TV.  
.......  
Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto entered the apartment. At that moment Akaashi and Tsukishima were ready to go out. Both beautiful and dressed up. Keiji was wearing black pants, black shoes and a red shirt, Kei dark blue pants, yellow sweater and black sneakers.  
To put it mildly, these three that entered were awfully fascinated by this scene. Kei was without his glasses, this time wearing lenses.  
'' Well, where are you two going? '' Kuroo asked with a goofy expression.  
''Dinner, maybe a walk after.'' Akaashi said, and then passed them. Kei followed him, somewhat embarrassingly because everyone stared at him.  
'' Have fun. '' All three of them said, before Tsukki closed the door behind him.  
''Soooo, what do we do now…? '' asked Bokuto, when at the time he looked at Kuroo. They both looked at Oikawa, with smiles on their faces, who was slowly moving away from them. After only a few seconds, he started to run toward his room, Kuro and Bokuto after him. Fortunately he arrived before them and locked the room again. '' There's no way that you will touch me tonight, idiots. '' He said, and then sat down on the bed.  
''But, we just wanna have some fun… '' Wished Kuro. ''No. Tomorrow we have a game and I don’t want to have pain cause of you.’’' replied Oikawa. '' Come on................'' Kuroo said, heading into the living room, Bokuto behind him. Kuroo was not thrilled about having to spend his night by watching boring movies with Bokuto. 

.......  
Akaashi entered the restaurant while being accompanied by Kei. "Nice place" thought Kei.  
The restaurant was great, classy. The hall was full of tables, nicely arranged. Tables were covered with burgundy tablecloths and on the tables were placed silver ornaments.  
In one part of the restaurant was a large bar, full of crystal glasses and various types of pizza.  
'' This way is our seat. '' Said Keiji, looking up at Kei with a slight grin.  
Their place was by the window. The window was decorated with long white curtains, and obligated burgundy stripes. He was also decorated with flowers, maroon and white shades. Everything was all classy looking, but Kei had no idea what was the reason they came to the fancy restaurant. They sat down, and then ordered food.  
Keiji seemed somewhat happy. '' Well, why did you bring me here ... You said you'd tell me when we get here.'' Tsukki asked him. '' You know I received a letter a few days ago, don't you? ''  
'' Yes, but I do not know from who... ''  
'' The letter came from a famous fashion agency. They invited me to work for them as their model. Apparently they noticed me in some matches, and then they started taking interest in me. '' Keiji said. '' That-That is perfect..'' Said Kei.  
'' I decided to accept their invitation. I think we talked about it earlier that I was a model before, but not for too long, because I decided to start with volleyball. Of course, I will not stop playing volleyball, but I’m going on a trip soon. I will be there for a couple of weeks. I wanted to tell you first cause of the fact that i spend the most of my time with you, generally. ''  
Kei’s cheeks turned red at Akaashi’s words. It was true they spent most of their time together. He was happy because Keiji agreed, his body and holding and Keiji’s behavior was perfect for a model.  
On the other hand, he felt a bit sad that he won't be here for a while, but only for a few weeks, so he will soon be here again. '' I… I do not know what to say ... I'm so happy that you have accepted it. '' He said that after nearly 2 minutes, a sincere smile on his face.  
''Thank you. '' Akaashi said, a pretty smile. The fact that he saw Tsukki smiling and so happy made his whole day. The food arrived and they began to eat. They talked about the places Keiji will visit, Fashion houses he'll model for. Kei could not wait to see him.  
After dinner, they decided to go to the apartments by foot. It was chilly, but not too much. Kei was holding Akaashis hand as they walked. When they entered the apartment they saw the light from the TV in the living room.  
Kuroo and Bokuto slept on the couch, they must have fallen asleep while watching a movie. Keiji kissed Kei and went into the room to lie down. Tsukishima, before he went into his room, took a blanket and covered both of them. 'Idiots' he said quietly and then went to lie down.  
.......  
Kuroo woke up on the couch in the morning, a bit stiff. Bokuto was lying on the other side of the couch, his legs were in Kuroos lap. He glanced at his watch. 8:30. He Jumped out of bed. In an hour they had match. He started to shaking Bokuto and shout for him to wake up.  
Oikawa entered the room with a bag on his back. When he saw them he started to laugh. Bokuto also stood up, and then they both ran to their rooms to get ready. Oikawa was waiting at the front door.  
Akaashi approached. '' We'll be there to watch you now, good luck. ''  
''Thanks Keiji-chan. '' He said Oikawa happily.  
'' After that Kei and I are going again to take a walk, we'll get home probably late. ''  
'' Have fun, then. '' He laughed again.  
Kuroo and Bokuto rushed toward the door. '' Bye Akaashi. '' They said at the same time. Akaashi waved, then moved to the side for the hem to pass. When they got to the bus, they waited the rest of the team. Together they sat on the bus Hanamaki and Matsukawa, Yaku and Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo .  
Oikawa, Yaku, Makki and Mattsun were talking about the game. Bokuto and Kuro complained that they ache all over. Yaku told them they were morons, he also hit both of them on the head.  
Makki, on the other hand, was bickering with what they must’ve done last night for their back to hurt, even though both were saying they were just watching a movie. Mattsun was also on Makki’s side, which means that he was definitely bickering with them.  
Oikawa was saying that the two were really a perfect couple. When they left the bus, the other team was waiting for them. Captain of the other team showed them where the locker room is and said that the match begins in 25 minutes.  
Everyone began changing their clothes. Bokuto and Kuro, like usually, were throwing things all over the place, which is why Yaku yelled at them. The rest of the team laughed at the sight. When they entered the room they began warming up.  
They were happy to finally play a game, and definitely did not come to lose. So winning was the only option. Captains then approached each other, apparently first serve was on Oikawa’s team, which means Oikawa first served.  
Oikawa took the ball in his hands. This morning he felt very good, He had a good feeling that the ball will go where he wanted it too. Before he went to serve he looked at his team. Bokuto looked at him and smiled, Oikawa returning the sincere smile.  
The serve was a lot stronger than before, almost impossible to receive. He scored a point, which was more than expected.  
Of course, not only one point, he gave the following 14, which was already a huge difference. Oikawa did not give up on the idea of playing for the first team of Japan and being best setter in his country.  
The opposing team requested a timeout, it was weird that they didn’t before. Oikawa now knew that the next server was probably going to miss it because he was interrupted, but the difference was already big enough.  
''Good job. '' Makki said, then patted him on the back. ''Thank you.'' Oikawa said with a smile on his face. '' We practically do not have to play, Oikawa can finish the match all by himself ... '' Mattsun laughed on what Yaku nodded. '' This is the way it was expected.'' said Kuro.  
Oikawa felt so motivated. Bokuto patted him on the shoulder. ''Well done.'' The timeout passed and it was time to continue.  
As expected, the following services were readily received. The opposing team was too strong, if you omit that they can’t normally receive Oikawa’s service.  
At the end of the first set Oikawa’s team won with 25:15.  
In the second set Yaku is perfectly accommodated to almost every attack of the opposing team. Oikawa never tossed to the same person, he tried to surprise the opposite team with every attack, which was going pretty well. Past year Oikawa and Yaku have been training together, so that Yaku could now play a setter Therefore, it was not a problem for him to toss if Oikawa receives the ball or can not reach it.  
This team was definitely stronger than those in secondary schools. Bokuto was a great ace, his spike was even stronger. Kuroo’s timing was great too, as was Mattsun’s too.  
Makki was good and in receiving and tossing and spiking. They won the second set 25-19.  
They all headed to the locker room except Oikawa, who was being praised by the other team captain. After 10 minutes Oikawa entered the locker room, where Bokuto and Kuro were, the rest of the team was already out.  
The two of them were already ready, but they were still waiting for him. Oikawa took off his shirt, when he felt that he was grabbed around the waist, Kuroo and Bokuto put a hand on his head and turned him toward them.  
'Ah ... idiots ...' thought Oikawa, trying to move away from them. '' No, you will not run away again. '' They said both at the same time.  
'' Can we at least get home first...Please...? '' Bokuto and Kuroo looked at each other, then nodded and moved away from him.  
Oikawa felt relief, and then finished getting dressed and went outside. On the way back everyone was talking about how the match was excellent, and how each new match is more amazing than the previous one.  
When they arrived they all went to their Apartments. Kuro was the first that entered the apartment, usually it's Oikawa.  
Oikawa went towards his room, but Kuroo didn’t let him pass. He turned to go back out, but Bokuto was blocking the front door.  
"I have an idea.... How about we watch that movie Bokuto wante-"  
"We watched it yesterday."  
"How about some other mo-"  
"No. "Kuroo and Bokuto responded at the same time.  
'' It looks like I have no choice, don't I...? '' asked Oikawa, with a slightly desperate tone.  
Bokuto shook his head and then approached Oikawa and started kissing him. '' We can at least go into the room, not just in the middle of the hall like this... '' Oikawa said through the kisses to which both of them nodded. All three then headed towards Oikawas room.  
As much as he resisted, Oikawa could not say that he hated their attention. He knew that they would be even rougher and duller if he refuses. He did not mind at all that they were so rough with him. It turned on Oikawa in a strange way.  
Bokuto was in front of him, slightly bent, kissing Oikawas neck, biting just a bit. Obviously, he's preparing for full on biting. His tongue was slowly tracing the veins, there are also small hickeys who knows from when.Oikawa Is being kissed and fucked almost everyday, a day can't pass without his neck being violated.  
Kuroo was behind him reaching to take his place on Oikawas neck . You could say they both love ruining Oikawa. As he walked over he kind of melted against his back, his dick pressing into his ass.  
Oikawa Let out a groan is basically sandwiched in between two big bodies true heaven.  
Oikawa didn’t know whether to grind back, where Kuroo was rooting againts his lower back, or forward where Bokuto was humping against his bulge. It all felt too good for Oikawa.  
"I can’t believe I didn’t fuck you in two weeks." Bokuto said. It was true, Oikawa and Bokuto were too busy past few weeks with their uni finals too think about sex. A few quick kisses were shared but nothing too intimate. Oikawa would leave in the morning and come back when Bokuto would leave. It was truly devastating.  
"I miss you so much..." Bokuto said, hiding his head in Oikawa’s shoulder. He spent most of his time with Akaashi and Tsukki, while Kuroo and Oikawa went to their classes. At least Bokuto had company.  
"I love you." Oikawa said, he knew very well that his idiot boyfriend could potentially get depressed from the level of sadness he felt right now. At that moment Bokuto came to life.  
"I love you!" He squealed, kissing Oikawa gently. So sweet, so calm, so full of love were Bokuto’s kisses.  
Kuroo looked down at the love birds, exchanging their 'i love you' in front of his own eyes. So adorable.  
From that moment, it all changed pace.  
Oikawa is being undressed, his shirt and pants ripped off of him. New, clean parts of skin are quickly beginning to fill with hickeys and bites.  
Eventually, Bokuto and Kuroo are in front of Oikawa, taking turns in sucking his dick.  
Kuroo would lick the head, slowly going down, only halfway though. Bokuto would lick the side, nipping at the foreskin. Sometimes, Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s lips would touch and they’d pause to kiss, making Oikawa groan at the hotness in front of him.  
He was so close.  
"That’s enough." Kuroo said, slightly pulling Bokuto’s hair so he’d pull off from sucking Oikawa’s dick.  
"Oikawaaa..." Bokuto squealed when Kuroo pulled him away, laughing at how clingy Bokuto became.  
Kuroo silenced him with kisses, he kissed his lips first, then jaw. Eventually he started marking his neck and chest. Oikawa wanted it. So bad.  
Oikawa leaned towards the bundle and started unzipping their pants. Bokuto and Kuroo parted, surprised at the sudden gesture. They didn’t stop though.  
Both of their dicks were out, slick red heads. So good.  
His mouth wrapped around the first one, apparently Kuroo’s, judging by the sudden groan. Oikawa’s head lowered and soon he reached Kuroo’s lower stomach.  
Bokuto was now the one biting, grazing his teeth over Kuroo’s collarbones. This way he can look at Oikawa, sucking one dick and pumping the other one.  
Kuroo was a mess.  
"Tastes good, want more..." Oikawa moaned out, looking up innocently.  
Bokuto almost passed out, Oikawa squeezed particularly hard, so tight. It made his eyes roll back.  
Then Oikawa switched.  
"Shit!’’ Bokuto yelled. Oikawa’s tongue skillfully liked around the base, over the veins. Kuroo went back to marking Bokuto’s neck.  
Bokuto attacked Oikawa. "I’ll fuck you so good, you won’t walk for weeks." Bokuto said, flipping Oikawa on his stomach.  
Oikawa’s underwear is pulled off and Bokuto is bending down. Oikawa’s view all of a sudden fills with white specs and stars.  
The bastard bit his fucking ass.  
When Bokuto finished his agonizing bite, he looked at his masterpiece. Teeth indents, the whole mark is slowly turning purplish and it’s starting to burn.  
Oikawa definitely had a biting kink. Whenever hed feel teeth on him, mostly on his neck or arms, he’d immediately pop a boner. It was something that ceased to get his ready for inter course. Something similar to touching and kissing before fucking.  
Except they have that too.  
It’s mostly kissing, climbing onto each other, rolling over on the bed. Eventually deciding which position to use. Of course, afterwards biting takes over.  
It’s no more soft, gentle kisses. It’s full on teeth on bone stuff, and it gets so painfull. Painfully good.  
Oikawa’s favorite places are most likely his arms, neck, chest. Looks like his ass hurts good too.  
He’s been bit on his cheeks too, both. But it’s always been Kuroo. Since Kuroo is into that stuff.  
Ropes, tape, just medium torturing. It’s all Kuroo’s thing. But they don’t do it often. Maybe once a month, sometimes twice. It’s usually just plain old rough fucking. With spanks involved.  
Bokuto’s tongue goes over the mark on Oikawa’s ass. It will definitely be there for a week, maybe more. It’s impossible for Bokuto to not mark Oikawa in front of Kuroo, it’s his idiotic jealousy getting out.  
It’s not there often though. It’s just that lately, Bokuto saw a lot of Kuroo’s marks on Oikawa, even Akaashi’s and Tsukki’s, but barely any his.  
That’s why if he’s gonna bite, hell bite so it stays.  
Oikawa slightly bucks his hips when another bite is left, this time on his other cheek. Although its Kuroo now.  
"Is this a battle?" Bokuto questioned, looking over at Kuroo.  
"Maybe." Kuroo answered him, leaning in and kissing Oikawa’s skin.  
"Oh it’s on." Bokuto said, leaning in and leaving another punishing bite, this time more on Oikawa’s thigh than ass. Kuroo does the same.  
All of a sudden it’s a biting battle, who’s gonna leave more bites, who’s gonna bite the hardest.  
Oikawa’s not minding at all.  
The bites start going upwards, up his back and ending on his neck.  
His body is littered with teeth indents.  
The way he’s laying, the way he’s forced to lay, his dick is rubbing against the mattress. Even though the blanket is soft, his skin is burning.  
Bokuto is on top of him, his dick settling between Oikawa’s butt cheeks. He roots a few times, and the head gets caught in the rim,but since Oikawas not stretches it just slips out. Oikawa is starting to let out beautiful noises and theyre filling the room.  
When Bokuto turns around he realizes Kuroo is not in the room. "Does that mean I won?" Bokuto comments, looking at Oikawa excitedly, to which Oikawa rolls his eyes. There’s more bites on his thighs that leftover patience he’s got for Bokuto’s dumb shit.  
Kuroo is soon back, holding a familiar box in his hands. "Bro, I think i won!" Bokuto says, nosing at Kuroo’s neck. There’s a bluish bruise there, which he left an hour ago. "Sure you did." Kuroo says, smirking.  
Oikawa lets out an airy groan when he spots the box. Last time Oikawa saw that box he ended up flinching everytime he sat down. That reaction always made Kuroo smirk and share glances with Bokuto.  
"Here." Kuroo hands Bokuto a bottle. Oikawa just keeps laying, he won’t admit it but he can’t wait for Kou’s fingers inside him. Oikawa is still laying down, flush against the bed. 

Bokuto opens the bottle and pours a bit on top of Oikawa’s ass.  
Oikawa lets out a surprised sound when Bokuto starts spreading the liquid. 

Both Bokuto and Kuroo have long, slightly thick, fingers and when they’re inside him it’s the best feeling ever.  
Kuroo moves in front of Oikawa, slowly getting on his knees. He starts petting Oikawa, trying to get him as relaxed as possible. Oikawa puts his head in Kuroo’s lap, and Kuroo simply knows Oikawa wants his hair pet.  
His fingers are threading through Oikaw’as soft locks and Oikawa turns into a tiny kitten. Kuroo swears he heard a purr.  
Suddenly, Oikawa’s purrs turn into light whimpering, Bokuto is pushing a finger in and it’s burning so much.  
Kuroo is trying to calm Oikawa down as much as he can, the first finger is always the worst and hardest.  
Bokuto keeps the finger still, he bends it from time to time, and it makes Oikawa howl. It doesn’t put pressure on the rim, which is still adjusting to Bokuto’s finger, but it feels so good on the walls.  
Oikawa’s hand is around Kuroo’s thigh, holding on for dear life. Bokuto pushes the finger completely in, and then bends it.  
Oikawa is definitely coming.  
He lets out a scream and tightens his hold on Kuroos’ thigh. His boxers are now damp and a stain is prominent.  
"Guess who's gonna be sensitive now." Kuroo says to Bokuto, still petting Oikawa’s hair as he’s coming down his climax.  
"Yeah, I don't know if Oikawa can take us anymore, maybe we should finish this off?" Bokuto teases, his finger still torturing Oikawa.  
"No, don't stop... "Oikawa groans out, his head coming up and falling back again in Kuroo’s lap." Don’t stop please. "  
"But you’re sensitive, you can’t take my dick in you." Bokuto keeps teasing him, scratching his back. His fingers go slowly down his sides, making Oikawa jerk slightly, and when they come back to his ass Bokuto says. "You can’t take both of us. Or?  
"Oops." Bokuto says, rubbing the lubricant in. He accidentally missed the hole." I missed. "He sheepishly says, giggling.  
Oikawa’s ass is all wet, it looks as if they put oil on him.  
All of a sudden, Bokuto is landing a spank And Oikawa lets out a scream. His butt shakes so cutely, Bokuto is ready to seal a few more bites in it.  
He’s coating his dick next, soon pushing inside Oikawa. Before he does it though, Kuroo starts showering Oikawa with unexpectable prizes. Like, how his hair looks really pretty today or how his lips taste so good.  
He’s lowering down, lying on the floor in front of Oikawa, and then he leans in and kisses him. They kiss for a while, you could say it's a sweet make out session. But Bokuto interrupts with a push.  
"Shiiit... "Oikawa yells out, putting a hand over his mouth.  
Kuroo is pushing up, and in the next moment his boxers are off." Open up," he says, guiding the head in Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa’s tongue is out, tracing the head. "Come on, wider." He says and his fingers wrap around Oikawa’s neck.  
His fingers press into Oikawa’s throat, leaving red marks behind. Kuroo pushes Oikawa lower, kind of ruining the seductive tongue work Oikawa had going on, and makes him choke on the girth.  
There are slurping noises, Oikawa’s mouth is full of spit plus Kuroo’s dick is leaking a whole lot of slick and Oikawa is definitely enjoying this.  
Whenever he’s sucking Kuroo off it’s never Kuroo’s pleasure only.  
It feels so good when Kuroo starts pushing inside Oikawa, sometimes letting Oikawa show his slutty tricks.  
The other times it’s all deep throating. Oikawa just closes his eyes and keeps his mouth and throat relaxed, and lets Kuroo ruin him.  
If his hands aren't tied behind his back, they’re usually resting on Kuroo’s upper thighs, sometimes his left one goes down and wraps around the base, and the right one goes up and feels Kuroo’s abs.  
Sometimes he looks up, all innocent with soft brown eyes and long eyelashes, and it’s such a view for Kuroo. His cheeks are hollowed and plump lips are stretched around the thickness.  
Kuroo’s hands tangle in Oikawa’s hair and he pulls sligthly, eventually it gets more fierce full.  
Right now he’s pushing against the back of Oikawa’s throat, making Oikawa close his eyes completely. He has to relax or Kuroo won’t fit.  
All of a sudden, Bokuto is moaning behind Oikawa. He’s completely settled inside his ass, only slightly moving his hips, and Oikawa almost chokes.  
Oikawa can’t suck dick anymore...  
The first moan Oikawa lets out is muffled by Kuroo’s dick but it doesn’t stop the groan from causing vibration, which causes a chain reaction.  
With the second one he’s already off of Kuroo’s dick and this one is so hot. Oikawa’s voice is fucked out from Kuroo violating his throat and it breaks when he starts.  
Soon, moans can’t stop leaving Oikawa’s mouth and he just tightens his grip on Kuroo. Kuroo’s member is twitching and Oikawa feels how it jerks a bit.  
Kuroo and Akaashi are surprisingly the ones with sweet, tasty come. It tastes good and it’s not bitter at all. Oikawa always wanted to know what the hell do these boys eat for their cum to be so tasty but to be honest, they eat till they blow up.  
Kuroo eats so much fast food, the amounts are impossible. Hes still so damn skinny, damn it. Akaashi is the same, big appetite, small body.  
While with Oikawa it’s that if he eats more than he should he’s already bloating and gaining like 20 pounds.  
"Are you gonna come?" Oikawa says, his eyes glowing when he looks up at Kuroo. His tongue focuses on the head, licking the edge and placing a kiss on top.  
"Yeah," Kuroo grunts out, Oikawa with his bubbly shiny eyes is a blessing.  
When Oikawa’s slender fingers grab Kuroo’s balls and his tongue flicks perfectly Kuroo knows he’s coming. He’s filling Oikawa’s mouth, letting out soft pants, Kuroo’s fingers wrapping around Oikawa’s jaw. He caresses his cheek, pushing Oikawa slightly deeper on his dick.  
Oikawa is humming, patiently waiting for Kuroo to finish giving him his favorite candy. He’s enjoying this so much, swallowing every single drop, still handling Kuroos balls.  
"Come on, "Oikawa says, his voice breaking beautifully," I think I've been good enough, have I? "Bokuto is in shock. He just watched the best possible scenario and no porn he ever saw matches this.  
Why didn’t he tape this?"  
Oikawa’s hands wrap once more around the base and the upper one focuses on Kuroo’s veins, while the bottom one starts jerking him off. Oikawa’s mouth is around his dick, ready to swallow a tasty load. His lips wrap around the head, his tongue probbes the sensitive whole and soon his mouth is being filled with white gold. He rubs Kuroo’s orgasm out, ready to chase his own. The fact that he made Kuroo feel good makes him feel good and it’s all a chain reaction after that.  
"Is it my turn now?" Bokuto asks excitedly, he would very much appriciate it if he got the same treatment as Kuroo. A blowjob and a pretty face. "Your dick is deep in my ass and you ask me things like that?" Oikawa is weirded out. His boyfriend is so dumb sometimes. ‘Boyfriend.’ Oikawa smirks in his mind, he likes that word. And the person that goes with it, very much.  
"You've got come on your chin." Kuroo comments, smiling, his tongue lapping it up. Oikawa can say he’s surprised, but really, Kuroo must know his come tastes like cotton candy because he wouldn't be licking it off right from Oikawa’s chin if he didn’t. His lips travel to his  
jawline, before his teeth leave a punishing bite.  
"I can't believe you guys," Oikawa starts saying, groaning when Bokuto bites the back of his neck.  
"How many times are you gonna bite me this night?" Hes waiting for the moment his neck is completely blue and there is no clean skin to show.  
Probably the thing that attracts these hungry boys is that his skin is too clear and too pale for its own good, so they have the need to leave bloody marks. He's gotten used to them for the bites to stop hurting the bad way, now it's only pleasurefull pain. The feeling he gets when two hot bodies are laying on top of him, marking him with bruises, can't be compared to anything in this world. Not even the biggest pleasures on this planet.  
"You've gotten too talkative, maybe we should shut you up a bit?" Kuroo says, both Bokuto and Oikawa yelping in surprise. "Bokuto," Kuroo’s eyes are dark, almost black.  
"Let's break him."  
"I'm on the bottom, me me!" Bokuto says, laying down on the bed." No! I wanted to!" Kuroo whines. It's almost like he wasn't so domestic five seconds ago. Oikawa is peacefully lying next to Bokuto. They may have fucked a couple of orgasms out of him, and he maybe is dead right now, not asleep.  
"Oi, Oikawa, no sleeping." Bokuto says, shaking Oikawa. His body is truly a blessing. Not in a shape way, they already know that,but after two hours his pale skin is littered with bruises ,teeth marks and sticky come. It almost looks like he was brutally murdered, but all three of them know it was possibly the best sex Oikawa had in his life. For Bokuto and Kuroo too.  
It's true, they had a bunch of girlfriends, they both remember the days when they brought different girls home each night, but what they really needed was in front of their noses all this time.  
Bokuto and Kuroo definitely knew what good sex is, but this was a whole another level of good. Godlike, indescribable heavenly. Neither of them had a lover like Oikawa.  
Kuroo takes Oikawa in his arms, brushing the fallen hair from his forehead. He places him on top of Bokuto, who immediately wraps his arms around Oikawa’s sleepy form and presses kisses on his closed eyelids and pink cheeks. Oikawa’s lips are so bitten out, he'll probably whine about it tomorrow and put chopstick on them. Right now he wants more.  
Bokuto is soon grabbing his dick, once Oikawa woke up a bit. He pushes in second time that night, his current intention to not pull out till he has his own orgasm. Kuroo had two, Oikawa had five, hes the only one left out, it's not fair! He's been a toy so far, 'Bokuto hold Oikawa’s legs open', 'Bokuto go bring lube', Bokuto this, Bokuto that. He didn't have time to feed his lust with tasty candy in front of him.  
It's like theres a whole river in front of him, but he's dying of thirst.  
"Oh God!" He lets out, even though Oikawa’s being fucked every day almost, he’s hole is still tight ans it’s wonderful.  
Bokuto takes his chance and fucks up into Oikawa, making him more awake than he was last few minutes. Bokutos dick is definitely the thickest of all of theirs and it hurts when he pushes in. No matter the prep, Bokuto is still a bit too big for Oikawa. All the spit and lubricant is helping Oikawa quope with the slight pain.  
"Oi,Oi, slow down." Kuroo slaps Bokuto’s thighs, and he almost gets lost in his thoughts. Bokuto has such nice thighs, damn it. Thick, also pale like Oikawa’s. Then it hits Kuroo.  
He definitely wants to fuck Bokuto’s thighs,  
He's seen Bokuto and Akaashi do it. It almost goes unnoticed when they do something like that, because it's in the middle of the night, and they’re covered with a duvet. The first time it happened was when they were all sleeping in the one room, mattresses on the floor. Tsukki, Kuroo and Oikawa in one mattress and Bokuto and Akaashi in the other one.  
Kuroo couldn't fall asleep that night, it was too warm, since all of them were sleeping shirtless, he literally wasn’t covering himself with the duvet. Oikawa though, was like a burrito.  
That was the most suspicious thing, that thing made him focus on Bokuto and Akaashi. They were almost covered over their heads, and it was very obvious that Bokuto was pushing against Akaashis thighs, eventually legit fucking his thighs. It was definitely hot to Kuroo, he wanted some.

When he’s thoughts came back, Bokuto was pushing inside Oikawa,recklessly pounding him. Kuroo can’t let Bokuto do it all alone. Soon, he's lining up next to Bokuto’s dick, slowly pushing the head in.  
"Oh, so you we're serious?" Oikawa mutters out before his mind goes white with shiny stars.


	4. Four

Akaashi was sitting at the table in the cafe. It was an open cafe, next to the river. Even though the wind was blowing pretty strongly and the weather was kind of chill, it was really nice outside. In front of him was Kei, sitting in his chair. He was slowly eating his meal, silently, when he lifted his view and his golden eyes met Akaashi’s bluish, kinda green ones. The way Akaashi was looking at him made Kei’s heart beat even faster.

Akaashi would never miss when Tsukki’s cheeks would start turning red. That happened billions of times and Akaashi never got bored of it. When they finished with their main meal, the waiter brought them their cakes. Keis cake was strawberry flavored of course, which Keiji ordered for him. Akaashi was fascinated by the fact that Tsukki could eat the same piece of cake every day and never get bored of it. If you ignore this current piece, Kei would eat it at least two times a day, and he truly was the skinniest person Akaashi ever knew.

..

"Pleasee, Kuroo," yes, he's begging, "Oh God, want your cock so bad." Oikawa says when Kuroo starts pushing in. He coated his dick in so much lube, he’s not gonna let this be any more painful than it should. Kuroo contained himself for a long time, now he’s ready to lose it. The head passes the rim, making Oikawa let out an excited moan. Hes waited for this for a long time. Oikawa’s head fall onto Bokuto’s chest, but he's not any better. "I love you," Oikawa whispers to Bokuto, whos head whips back up. The view is fucking hell like. There’s no way you can find such slutty boys in heaven. "I love you so fucking much, idiot." There’s tears in his eyes, they’re starting to fall on his soft cheeks, it's too much.

"I love you," They already had some type of conversation, how the 'too' next to the 'i love you' kind of ruins it, so they completely stopped using it. The other ones kind of got the hang of it. It's their thing now. "You're so pretty, fuck."

"Stop you love crazes." Kuroo yells out from behind them, pushing his dick deeper in. "More," They can't believe their ears, "More, please." Oikawa is so overwhelmed by all of this. Five seconds earlier he had a thick cock inside him, and all of a sudden a slightly ticker one is pushing in too.

He definitely remembers his first fingering. Oikawa was too horny and didnt know what could possibly get him off. He was so close. Using a bit of his spit he managed to fit a finger in, immediately falling in love with the feeling. It didn’t hurt as much, but when he started moving his finger up and down, instead of in and out, he literally saw sparks. Oikawa went from cumming only from one finger to getting two dicks at once.

"I can’t believe you aren't coming right now, such a good boy." Kuroo prised him.

"Actually, he did come when i put only one finger in." Bokuto said, making Oikawa slap his chest.

"You promised not to tell! "He whined, making both of them laugh.

It rarely happens to him, that thing, to come just from a minimal amount of touch, but it does happen from time to time. He doesn't really know why it happened when Bokuto was just starting to fuck him, but it did and he could say he's been a bit embarrassed.

The first time something happened between Bokuto and him was a couple of months after they started living in the same apartment. They were both sexually frustrated and you could say drunk, so they did it. It kind of fitted that Oikawa was the submissive one, since he was all over Bokuto that day. Bokuto fingered him, opened him nice and slow, getting two orgasms out of him. But nothing else was going on after that.

"Ohh, Bokuto!" Oikawa is letting out wonderfull screams, Bokuto is still going at it. Poor baby didn't have his realise and Oikawa will definitely let him get it. Oikawa makes a surprised sound when Kuroo’s finger starts pushing against his rim. He realised already that he'll get fucked by two thick dicks, but even slight prodding makes him yelp in surprise. Kuroo soon grabs his dick, pumping twice before lining up next to Bokuto. He starts kissing Oikawa’s neck, whispering cutesy stuff like 'you're doing so good' or 'you're gonna be taking two dicks in you and you're bearing it so well', when he starts pushing in.

The bastard pushes only the tip of the head, not even the full head, before he pulls of and starts pushing again. He's teasing Oikawa and OIkawa will definitely not give him ass next time. His 'barely' pushing isn't gonna make OIkawa come, there's simply not enough stimulation to even work with. Bokuto’s dick already stretched him to accommodate to the width, it's not giving him any new pleasure. He needs more.

"Kuroo," Oikawa begs, "I need you in me, deeper, please." He sounds like a fucking porn star, his voice raspy and fucked out from all the cock he’s been sucking. His back is arching and he's pressing his hips against Bokutos muscled stomach. Bokuto is on cloud nine. He can't wait till his bro Kuroo is inside too! He deserves it. Bokutos mind is completely lost, he just wants to feel the tightness of two dicks in only one hole. He never felt it before.

"Come on," Bokuto yells out in frustration, he's not getting what he want’s,"Take him for fucks sake." He says, slowing down his movements. His hips are tired, all he wants is for Kuroo to take over and for Oikawa to ride him. All this time Oikawa was on top of Bokuto, but wasn't doing anything else apart from holding onto Bokuto. All the work was done by him, and he's getting a bit tired. "Don't worry bro, i got this." Kuroo says confidently when Bokuto slows down completely,

Oikawa sighing slightly. His dick is still standing up, despite all the orgasms he achieved. Being 20 literally means having a half hard dick literally every day. 'I'm hardly ever soft...' He said once, in front of Akaashi when they were dressing up, to which Akaashi responded with a 'same'. Oikawa can't remember a day since puberty on which he had a soft dick, it was always at least a bit stiff.  
"Fuck me," Oikawa groans out, trying to grab Kuroo, "Fuck me damn it." From his current position, which was him on top of Bokuto, it was pretty hard to firmly grasp Kuroo for any part of his body. He does, though, touch him with his fingertips, making Kuroo slightly flinch. Kuroo continues pushing in, making both Bokuto and Oikawa moan like the little sluts they are. It looks like a scene from a fucking porn movie.

He’s soon fully inside Oikawa, who’s not stopping his whimpering. It doesn’t hurt much, but the amount of pain feels so good, he's never been stretched this much before. His dick is pressed between his and Bokuto’s stomach, the friction making his cock leak precome , all over Bokutos abdomen. Oikawa just wants to wrap his hand around it, but Bokuto is firmly holding them in place, and he can't move a bit. Kuroo is pressed against his ass, his dick digging deep and he’s still keeping it in place, not moving it at all. Oikawa is loving the feeling of getting double penetrated and he’s pushing against Kuroo’s dick, but at the same time pushing forwards Bokutos. He can’t decide which one feels better, thicker. 

"Fuck, it's so good," He moans when Bokuto starts trusting in, totally not paying any attention to the tightness he’s feeling. No guy really likes it too tight, it either hurts or makes him come to fast. For Bokuto it’s a bit of both. It's not hurting him too much, but it feels like when he’s had sex for the first time. The girl was a virgin too, and they were around 15. Apparently they were staying home alone to study, but Bokuto got hard and eventually they did it. The moment he pushed in he felt like he received one of Kuroo’s spikes right with his dick, his voice too forced out. It looked like it was more painful for Bokuto than the girl. He feels almost the same now. So tight. The pain is passing though, not hurting as much. So that’s why he starts pushing in.

"Aaah…" Bokuto moans out when Kuroo ends up grabbing his balls, fondling with them. It’s all too good. Honestly, Kuroo’s hands aren’t the softest, it’s the exact opposite, but his touch feels so good. When they’re touching each other Bokuto almost always comes first. Which reminds him, since he started nailing Oikawa almost every day he kind of stop masturbating, he kind of misses it. It gives him a different type of pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck!" Oikawa says, getting too close to his release. Kuroo is keeping a punishing grip on the base of his dick, keeping him from coming, but the two dicks in his ass are gonna make him die in the end.

"Fucking hell." Kuroo is starting to kiss his back, for now they're soft, but Oikawa is just waiting for Kuroo to begin biting. Bokuto is long gone. "I’m gonna cum." He gasps out when Kuroo thumbs along the base of his dick. He touches Oikawa’s rim, slowly pushing a finger in. "No you’re not." Kuroo says, tightening his grip on Bokuto’s cock.

Oikawa wants to reach behind Bokuto, to scratch his back, but he’s holding his hands and it’s so fucking annoying, he wants out. Oikawa’s so close. "Please," He lets out, pleasure tears falling on his cheeks, "Let me come, please."

Kuroo is pounding too, his foreskin rubbing against both Oikawa’s walls and Bokuto’s dick. He's close too. Oikawa is letting out lovely sounds, some of them are slow and long, some are broken, and some are plain gasps and screams. Neither Kuroo or Bokuto can decide which type is their favorite.

"Fuck, you feel good." Kuroo moans, still not changing the speed. He’s gonna, soon though, he definitely doesn’t want to make all of this end. Oikawa’s hole takes both of them so well, Bokuto just stops and watches as if in a trance."More, harder." Such a slut.

Oikawa nearly blacks out when he comes, who knows what time this night, he’s spraying all over Bokuto’s stomach, who immediately runs his hand through it, trying to capture as much of Oikawa’s release as he can. He’s addicted to the taste.

Oikawa feels so full. 'How will i live without this? ' He thinks. Bokuto is back to mauling his neck, and Oikawa tries to break out of Bokuto’s hold. Bokuto is stronger than Oikawa, and manages holding him in place.

"I’ll ruin you," Kuroo growls in his ear, biting the earlobe, "Every single person in our school will know what i did to you." He says, biting Oikawas neck punishingly.

"Don’t hurt each other, please." Oikawa says softly, noticing how Bokuto yelps out. "You'll take what we're giving you." He says angrily, his mind is totally getting it wrong, as if Oikawa is telling him to stop cause he’s not liking it. How is that even possible, not to like such a pretty dick?

"I'll make you feel so full." Bokuto says out loud, kissing Oikawa’s color bones." Trust me I’m full." Oikawa half laughs. "You're so tight." Kuroo lets out, kissing the back of his neck." If you were a girl, there would've been space for both of us." Bokuto says, earning a slap.

"Holy fucking fuck." Oikawa says as his dick spurts again. Bokuto’s dick is nailing at Oikawa’s prostate, and it’s all so sensitive. He sounds as if he’s being murdered." Please." Oikawa is begging, who knows for what. He can’t even scream, his voice is hoarse from all the previous screams, and his energy is drained.

All of a sudden, Kuroo and Bokuto are coming at the same time, filling Oikawa’s hole. The girths are holding all the cum in, not letting a drop drip out. Oikawa almost whites out.

…

When Kuroo and Bokuto are all done, finished with ruining Oikawa, Kuroo comments, "Good job, you broke him, Bokuto." He says, making Bokuto sadden. He pets Oikawa’s head slowly, almost sadly. "You did good you idiot." Kuroo says, laughing at Bokuto, who immediately cheers up.

Oikawa was just lying, his breathing fast, his heartbeat awfully fast. His cheeks were red, eyes still teary. It was awfully hot to him right now, his body practically burning, but he knew that soon hell get cold. Only then was when he realized the bottom part of his back hurt.

Oikawa couldn’t find a laying position that would hurt the least. Even though the mattress is soft, for him in that moment it was awfully hard. Kuroo noticed Oikawa’s moving and whimpering. Even though he called him an idiot a few moments ago, and even though he was pretty rough with him, now he walked over to him and got a pillow which he put under the bottom part of Oikawa’s back, so it would at least be a little bit more comfortable.

"Thank you... "Oikawa said to him, and then lowered his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.   
Bokuto took his hoodie from the chair, and then walked over to Oikawa and slowly lifted him, then put his hoodie on Oikawa, then put him back down." I know you well enough to know that you’ll soon get cold again." Oikawa smiled lightly and silently thanked him. He closed his eyes and felt how his breathing got slower and slower. Oikawa was tired.

After a few minutes he felt Kuroo and Bokuto lying each on the other side, Kuroo on his right and Bokuto on his left. They covered him with a blanket and hugged him both. Oikawa felt safer like this, now more than every time before. Soon, he fell asleep.

..

Akaashi wanted to take a walk, so they walked out of the restaurant. Akaashi held the door open for Tsukki. Like usual, he acted like the biggest gentleman, which he was, of course. Akaashi was the only person that Kei knew which was so polite, nice, quiet... He was always gentle with him. He was the first one that noticed when something was off with Tsukki. Although, he never forced him to say what was going on, but Kei would always open up for him and tell everything. Next to Akaashi, Kei felt safe.

Akaashi was smaller than Kei, so Tsukki felt somewhat tiny next to him. While they were walking, Akaashi held his hand on Tsukki’s waist. Not too strong, not to weak. Enought for Kei to feel nice. Akaashi always knew what was the best for him. After approximately 20 minutes of walking, they approached a small carnival. Everything was decorated. Little colored light bulbs were on top of each tree, and gave them a nice glow.

There were a lot of counters with different types of sweets and other food. Both Akaashi and Tsukki were surprised by the carnival, they weren’t planning to, but they eventually started walking around it. The time they spent together was beautiful. Akaashi bought bunch of food, a big part of it contained strawberries, for Kei. They passed every stand where you could possibly win something. Akaashi won a lot more stuff than Kei, he was better at throwing and scoring... Even though he was losing, Kei had fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun like this, of course for it not to be a night where they all had sex together, which was particularly fun.

Keiji was so happy to see Kei smiling, who was usually bored, now in happy tears. He knew that the end of their third year on faculty was getting closer, and Kei was under so much stress. Akaashi was trying so hard to be with him at his hardest, to help him with everything he could, to calm him down when he'd start panicking. Sometimes he’d calm him with his favorite cake, or with simple talks, sometimes he'd make him go out for a walk, or watch a movie. Sometimes he’d just kiss him. Only one was needed for Kei to be more relaxed than few seconds ago. Akaashi would always pet him on his head, going through his hair and would silently start talking about stuff that would get his mind off of school.

Time flew by so fast that they weren't able to notice it. When they got to the end of the fare, they decided to sit on a bench, farther away from other people. When they sat down Kei put his head on Akaashis shoulder. Akaashi started petting him, running his fingers through his messy golden hair, the way Tsukishima liked it the best. Tsukki completely relaxed, a soft smile on his face and a soft Dino toy in his hands. Keiji won it for him. He forgot everything around him, every little piece of stress, all problems. He felt like he was in heaven right now.

"Feels good?"Akaashi asked, quiet tone. Tsukki answered with a nod, and then got closer to Akaashi. Keiji smiled at this and kissed his head, slow and gentle. Tsukishima then turned his head towards Akaashi, when their eyes met again. He didn’t expect for Akaashi to be so close and he felt kind of uncomfortable, but then he smiled. Keiji firstly put his hand on Kei’s waist, then slowly got him closer. The other hand was on Keis’ cheek, petting. Then, he got closer and started kissing him gently. So gentle.   
After a few seconds he felt tears on his cheeks, but they weren't his. He opened his eyes and realized Kei was crying. Even though he didn't know why, he continued kissing him.

After some time they split up, and Kei put his head on Akaashi’s chest. "I’ll miss you so much...." he said silently while hugging him, trying to hide the fact he was crying, even though Akaashi already noticed. "I won't be here for a few weeks, and well talk every day. I promise." He answered, with the type of tone that would always calm Kei down. "I know..." He said, trying to stop crying. Keiji was always there. It would be stupid to say they didn’t spent every second together. They would talk about everything, go everywhere together. Akaashi was the only person that knew how to silence him. Tsukki was scared of being alone without him. How will he survive without him?

"Promise me you’ll eat your food, and that you won't lose too much weight again."Akaashi said, seriously. Tsukki nodded. He didn’t want for Akaashi to start worrying for his health the moment he comes back." We should get going, it’s already too late. "Akaashi said, looking at the watch, noticing it's almost midnight. Kei stood up. All of a sudden, it looked like everything will be just fine. Yes, his eyes were still a bit red, but he felt good. When they started walking back, he grabbed Akaashi’s hand and held it tightly.

When they walked into the apartment everything was quiet, all the lights dimmed. Both of them got out of their shoes and headed towards the room. Akaashi looked in the kitchen, but everything was the same as he left it. Looks like the trio didn’t use it at all. Kei noticed that Oikawa’s door was slightly ajar, so he peaked inside. Keiji got closer to him and also looked inside, when both of them started laughing. The view was somewhat adorable. Kuroo and Bokuto were hugging Oikawa, who was looking incredibly tiny in their hold.

"Looks like someone will have trouble walking in next few days." Keiji said trough laughter, muttering a silent 'or weeks' under his chin." I agree." Kei added, and slowly closed the door.

That night Akaashi and Tsukishima fell asleep in Akaashi’s room, hugging.

..

The sun was glowing next morning. It was warmer than the last few days. Oikawa was still sleeping, last night he possibly had the bed sleep this week. No stress, he felt completely content and calm. Bokuto woke up first. Earlier than usual, but he knew from the beginning that he won’t fall asleep again. He didn’t stood up right away though, he laid around and petted Oikawa messy hair for a while. The idiot had messy morning hair, but it was so damn soft. Compared to Bokuto’s, which was completely down, gray hairs mixed with black ones, all over his forehead. How can Oikawa maintain this?

Bokuto continued petting him until he noticed Kuroo waking up slowly.

He smiled and quietly greeted him. Then he proceeded getting out of the bed, covering Oikawa again and heading towards the bathroom. Kuroo was still lying, looking at Oikawa’s face. It was red and slightly blue from the bites, but he still looked like a small baby. Awfully cute. Kuroo’s fingers went over his cheeks, gently, and then he kissed his forehead. "Idiot..." He said to him, and then quietly walked out of the room.

When he walked into the kitchen Kuroo decided hell make a bunch of food for breakfast. He got the idea to make everything Oikawa loved. He deserved an award after all, and a sick leave possibly.

Soon, Bokuto joined him in the kitchen. He sat down on the chair when Kuroo handed him a cup of coffee. Bokuto thanked him and started drinking. When their eyes met they both stared at each other with that dumb look on their faces, the one they had when they succeeded what they wanted. Kuroo then went back to making food, and Bokuto started reading some sport magazine.

"Do you feel it?" Bokuto whispered, looking at Kuroo.

"What?"

"My dick hurts so much. " He said, staring at the wall.

"Oh, I didn’t notice till you mentioned." Kuroo said, looking at his crotch.

"Ksaaa, I don’t think I’ll be able to fuck in like months." Bokuto screeched, grabbing his crotch, Kuroo following him.

Around two hours passed before Oikawa woke up. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. The sun was glowing too brightly, but Oikawa was happy cause of it. He looked at both of his sides, looking for Bokuto and Kuroo, but neither of them were there. He looked at the wall clock, it was almost 11 in the morning. Luckily it was Saturday, so he had no stuff to do. Then he noticed Bokuto’s hoodie hugging his body, in that moment he remembered last night business. When he’d turn his head to the right he'd smell Kuroo, while the left side screamed of Bokuto. It was a nice way of waking up, nice time nice scents.

Everything was okay, until he tried getting up. "Oh shit." He said, realizing he was pretty much screwed. Pain spread through his lower half, until making its way through his whole body. It’s not like he had two dicks inside him last time or anything similar. Even though it hurt him, he still smiled. But, he definitely didn't try to lift himself again.

After a few minutes Kuroo walked into the room. Oikawa looked at him with a smile. "ooh, sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up..." he said, his tone kind of ridiculous."Thank you for thinking I'm pretty, Kuro-chan, it’s not like I don't know already." Oikawa answered. Kuroo pouted at his answer, and then walked towards the bed. "Come on, breakfast is finished, we're waiting for you. Get up."

"Mhm... Uhh, coming in five minutes? " Oikawa knew he couldn't get up, but he didn't want for Kuroo to find out. But Kuroo was aware of the fact that Oikawa was hurting all over and that getting up was a failed mission. That was mostly the main reason he came into his room.   
"No, you’re going up right away, get up." Kuroo repeated, and then started laughing like a fucking sinister, "or maybe you can’t?"

"Of course I can." Oikawa knew he can’t, but the face on Kuroo’s smile was so damn annoying that he didn't want to admit it’s in fact true." Of course I'm good and of course i can." Oikawa said again." Come on then." Kuroo said, leaning against the wall. It was kind of fascinating how Oikawa actually started lifting, almost standing up fully, until he fell straight to the floor. He yelped and put his hand on his lower back, the one that hurt the most. Oikawa felt awfully uncomfortable.

Kuroo had that dumb smile on his face from which he got more and more uncomfortable.   
"Stop looking at me like that." Oikawa said, but he knew that he couldn't hide the fact that his cheeks were red from all of the embarrassment." So, I was right, hm?" Kuroo answered with that type of voice you use for when you beat someone you hate, so you start pushing it in their face.

Oikawa wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking at the floor, trying to find the way to get up, until he realized there was none. Kuroo walked over to him and kneeled, and then put his hand on Oikawa’s chin and lifted his head. "You don't like admitting you're not right, hm?" Kuroo loved fucking around with Oikawa, mostly in situations where Oikawa’d rather cry.   
"Fin, you're right, now leave me alone." Oikawa said, moving Kuroo’s hand away." Let me help you, idiot." It's true, he loved picking with Oikawa, but that won't last long until he actually started pitying him and actually helped him.

Oikawa looked at him, confused he definitely wasn't expecting this. Kuroo looked at him again, he was sitting in that dumb position from which you could realize his back and ass hurt, he still had Bokuto’s hoodie on which was too big for him. His legs and thighs were all bit out, neck and cheeks too. After all of that, his face was red from all of the embarrassment. Kuroo would rather die than not admit Oikawa was horribly adorable right now. His hair was messy, and even after everything from last night, he managed to look innocent and soft.

Kuroo grabbed him underneath his knees and his shoulders and then slowly lifted him. He was trying hard to not move him around so much, so Oikawa wasn't hurting that bad. Oikawa looked at him, and then put his hands around Kuroo’s neck. "I gotta go to the bathroom first..."

Oikawa never saw Kuroo this gentle and caring. Kuroo helped him around everything in the bathroom, then he carried him back to the room for him to dress, a then into the kitchen where Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima were. Bokuto put a soft pillow on Oikawa’s chair, so he could sit down.

Even after that, Oikawa would yelp every time he'd move, on which Akaashi laughed. Tsukki helped him the most, maybe because he definitely knew how it was after a spent night with Kuroo.

The first time he came into this apartment, Tsukki was already dating Kuroo. He also knew Bokuto and Akaashi well. Truly he was surprised when he saw Oikawa too, the same moment he thought his apartment life will go to hell. And it did, in the beginning. Oikawa wouldn't lose a chance to bicker with him and push things into his nose. But, whenever Kei felt bad and sad, Oikawa would understand. Tsukki then started getting to know Oikawa more and more, to realize he wasn't some kind of retard. In fact, he was smart and gave everything for the things he loved the most.

First few months, Kuroo was awfully needy, so Kei usually had back pains and barely walked. Oikawa would always try hard to help him even though he’d make fun of him, but Kei didn't find it annoying eventually. There was a deal made between all five of them, there were no barriers with sleeping between each other. Of course the only problem would be if they left someone out.

When they finished eating, Bokuto and Kei offered helping with cleaning up, since Kuroo prepared everything, and Akaashi helped putting everything on the table. Oikawa wasn't able to do anything, not even walk. Kuroo lifted him again and carried towards the living room. Oikawa wanted to be there, so he could be with all of them, not alone in his room.

Oikawa was lying on the couch, to be more precise, it was a mix between lying and sitting. There were pillows underneath his ass again and he felt really stupid cause of that, but it was the only thing that could actually help him right now. Akaashi sat on the couch next to him, Kuroo on the chair and he turned the TV on.

Akaashi started petting Oikawa’s cheeks and hair. "Looks like we’ll have to serve for the next few days, did you maybe do this on purpose?" Akaashi asked him, his tone joking. "Mean, Keiji-chan......." Oikawa said with a pouty face. "I didn't know that you couldn't resist me that much." He added, after a few seconds, on what Kuroo looked at him and laughed. "I mean, i understand them, i wouldn't resist myself either." he continued until Kuroo came over and hit his head.

"So full of yourself, Tooru." Kuroo said, on which Akaashi just smiled. Akaashi was looking at Oikawa, he was too adorable for him not to bicker with him. He started pulling his cheeks, on which Oikawa yelped. Akaashi definitely knew they burned him, from the apparent red bite marks. When he let his cheeks, he slowly kissed one and then the other one. In that moment Kuroo thought he’d die from all the cuteness. When Bokuto and Tsukki joined them in the living room, Tsukki sat in Kuroo’s lap, and Bokuto sat next to Akaashi.

Akaashi sighed, and then started talking. "I have some important news, Kei already knows, since I told him first." Everyone was listening to Akaashi as he spoke about being a model and how he already got an amazing offer, and that hell travel soon.

"Oh my god that’s so cool, Keiji-chan! " Oikawa said and hugged him. Bokuto hugged him too, and Kuroo said something along the words of" good job" or "go for it" with a smile. Akaashi thanked them. He continued talking on all the places hell visit, and people hell meet, how long he won’t be home…

Kuroo noticed how Kei was somewhat sad, the moment Akaashi mentioned hell be away for some time. That’s when Kuroo hugged him tightly and started gently kissing his neck. Kei laughed on that, looks like his mood got better right away. Kuroo couldn't let his Tsukki be sad for too long.


	5. Five

Oikawa was lying on the couch in the living room, napping silently. Kuroo was sitting next to him, petting his hair while watching the TV show. Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukki went out, so Akaashi would buy all the stuff he needed before traveling, The sow Kuroo was watching was sports related, one of the most famous sportsman was being interviewed. Kuroo wanted to be there, together with Oikawa and Bokuto, specially with Oikawa, who probably deserved it the most. He admired how Oikawa, even after all of the loses, still weighed at being the best. Since he joined Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s team, he always won the Best Setter award. He had seven already.  
The show was ending when Kuroo felt that Oikawa was slowly starting to wake.  
‘’Finally.’’ Kuroo said, looking at Oikawa yawning. ‘’How much is it?’’ Oikawa asked him, rubbing his eyes so he’d wake more. Kuroo looked at the watch which was next to TV. ‘’Almost 8pm.’’ ‘’Oh, I gotta shower…’’ Oikawa said and started standing up, forgetting his painfully back. He yelped and go back into his previous position. ‘’Maybe not tonight.’’ ‘’I can help you, it’s not a problem, unless you mind?’’ Kuroo offered, not looking at him. Oikawa looked at him, he didn’t know why Kuroo was so good all of sudden. He either needed something, or he just wanted for Oikawa to owe him one. ‘’Um, since when are you so good with me?’’ Oikawa started ‘’I mean, you are always fucking with me and…’’You want or nah?’’ Kuroo interrupted him, staring deep in his eyes. Oikawa could never maintaining eye contact longer than two seconds with Kuroo, he never found out why, so he just lowered his view. ‘’Fine…’’  
Kuroo stood up, Oikawa straightening his arms towards him, so Kuroo would lift him. Kuroo put his arms beneath Oikawa’s knees and over his shoulders. Kuroo slowly lifted him and continued towards the bathroom. He looked at Oikawa, who was looking in some other direction. He did not want their views meeting again. When they walked into the bathroom, Kuroo slowly sat the Oikawa on his feet, holding him around his waist so Oikawa could start taking his clothes off. Meanwhile Kuroo filed the tub, and when Oikawa finished, he slowly lowered him inside. ‘’Now you…’’ Oikawa silently said, almost shyly. His hands found their place on Kuroo’s trousers. Kuroo laughed and started undressing. Then he walked into the tub and sat across Oikawa. He wathed him while Oikawa purposely lowered his eyes.  
They sat like that for a few minutes, until Kuroo lifted Okawa’s head, so he’d look straight into his eyes. He petted his neck and then pressed their lips together. He felt Oikawa blush. Kuroo kissed him softly, so soft that Oikawa almost started letting out small moans and whimpers. Oikawa’s used to Kuroo being aggressive all the time, but this day he was surprisingly gentle, Oikawa didn’t know what was going on with him. Oikawa wrapped his hands around Kuroo’s neck and started kissing him more aggressive. He wanted to wrap his legs around Kuroos waist, but he wasnt able from all of the pain.  
Kuroo grabbed him by his waist and pulled towards himself, and slowly flipped him, so Oikawa would sit between his legs. Kuroo was petting Oikawa’s tummy with one hand, the other hand slowly playing with Oikawa’s almost fully wet hair. His own was wet too. Kuroo kissed his neck, so soft. His lips were barely touching Oikawa’s skin and he definitely noticed, by Oikawa’s reaction, that he very much enjoyed it.  
It’s understandable that Oikawa didn’t know what was going on with Kuroo, but Kuroo didn’t know himself. He was usually gentle only with Tsukki, mostly when he’d notice he needed it. He didn’t have a main reason for behaving like that this day, it just felt right to take care of Oikawa. Maybe it was a prize for what he did a few nights ago so he’d feel as nicer as possible. He didn’t know the answer either.  
Kuroo and Bokuto were those people who’d sleep with different girls each night. They lived close to each other since high school, and at the end of third year both decided on living together in the same apartment. They’d hold parties each night, drink and fuck a countless number of girls. Each relationship would last a few days tops. Once they finished third year they decided on the same faculty, they moved in into the apartment inside the uni.  
Since the beginning they knew one more person will join them, but never knew who. They were awfully surprised when Oikawa was the guy that will spend the next few years with them.  
It was weird in the beginning, Bokuto and Kuroo expected that Oikawa, who was pretty popular with girls, would enjoy their everyday partying. But Oikawa would always lock himself in his room whenever Bokuto and Kuroo’d bring someone, or he’d just go out for a walk or run.  
It was hard to communicate with him in the beginning, mostly because he came all broken. He was still pretty much bothered by his final loose in high school, and leaving his best friend. But eventually, Oikawa opened up and would talk with them every day. They noticed he had only a few of short relationships, nothing too catchy. Both of them, and Kuroo and Bokuto were fascinated by his talks. They stopped bringing girls over, instead they’d sit around with Oikawa and just talk.  
As time passed, they both realized they had feelings for Oikawa. Since their first meeting. As if it was love at first sight, you could say. Oikawa had pretty looks, was a funny and smart person, he was literally a mix of all possible things people loved these days.  
One night, Bokuto and Oikawa decided to drink. Oikawa started talking how he was no t attracted that much to girls, but was never in a relationship with a guy, but that he’d never mind trying. Bokuto was sitting next to him, looking at him the whole time Oikawa was talking. In the next moment, Oikawa’s hands were wrapped around Bokuto’s neck, when he started kissing him.  
They ended in Bokutos room, fucking for the first time. Meanwhile, Kuroo got back from wherever he was, he heard them and started missing Kei. They were dating for a few months already, but were n ot able to see each other often. That is when he realized that what he was looking for was not in all of those girls, but it was Tsukki that had it all. Tsukishima and Oikawa.  
Oikawa put his hand in Kuroo’s hair, slowly passing with his fingers, while he silently moaned. He would lie if he’d say he didn’t enjoy Kuroo’s softness and gentleness. But anyways, Kuroo was perfect to him, gentle or rough.  
Kuroo enjoyed Oikawa’s little wails. He slowly petted his stomach, before lowering his hand towards his dick. Oikawa looked at him and smiled, "Can't resist me Tetsu-channn?" "No." Kuroo answered seriously, which turned Oikawa even more. Even though Kuroo started, his hand was still not moving from Oikawa’s stomach. He knew Oikawa wouldn't be able to hold his pain under control. It would d hurt him too much. Instead, he just continued kissing him.  
Oikawa was surprised by Kuroo’s mental strength and how he’s able to control himself in times like this. A soft smile spread on his face, until he flipped towards him fully. His back were hurting, the current position not at all comfortable. But, Kuroo’s soft kisses were worth the pain.  
Kuroo put his hands on Oikawa hips as Oikawa sat himself in Kuroo’s lap. "Next time we shower together, I want to have more fun.... Promise me." Oikawa whispered in Kuroo’s neck. "I promise." Kuroo answered, pulling Oikawa even closer. Both of Oikawa’s hands were in Kuroo’s hands. He felt that Kuroo’s dick was very much hard.  
They sat like that for some time, only kissing. Oikawa’s legs wrapped around Kuroo’s hips, while Kuroo’s hands were on Oikawa’s thighs, until he lifted him up. Kuroo lowered him and wrapped him in, dking yhe sMe with himself. "Dry yourself and let’s go to the room." Kuroo said, wiping his black hair. Oikawa did as he was told. Soon, Kuroo pulled his boxers and then helped Oikawa put his on. Afterwards they left the bathroom.

They continue kissing, Oikawa slowly laying pecks on Kuroo’s neck, his hand is creeping back down towards Kuroo’s dick, cupping over the bulging boxers. Kuroo is hard. Oikawa’s hand is just holding it, loving the way the girth fills his palm, fingers barely succeeding to grasp it. Thumbing over the head, only focusing on the tip, he manages to drive Kuroo mad. Oikawa is struggling to keep up with getting Kuroo off and kissing him at the same time, it’s hard to focus on both things equally well. Kuroo is practically groaning in Tooru’s ear, unable to contain himself. The tightness on his dick is barely letting him breathe, it’s doing wonders to his mind.

"You gotta help me now, I really wanna suck your dick but I can’t move." Oikawa says, kind of sad that he can’t climb on top of Kuroo and be the dominant one when the tempting chance is right in front of him. Kuroo smiles, laying Oikawa on his  
tummy, the current least painful position for his back, Oikawa finds a new one each passing second. Kuroos laying next to him, his crotch extremely close to Oikawa’s face. Leaning in, Oikawa makes Kuroo lay completely on his back, spreading his legs. His fingers wrap around the elastic of Kuroo’s boxers, pulling down. His cock springs out, resting on Kuroo’s lower stomach. The head is red and leaking precome, while the rest of the dick is pulsing in Oikawa’s hand. His tongue is on Kuroo’s dick in seconds, licking a fat stripe along the length, eventually letting the head into his mouth.

Kuroo wishes he could tape this moment. His favorite thing about Oikawa is that he i s so passionate with whatever he’s doing, even if its sucking dick. He handles Kuroo so well, so gently, but still all he wants to do is taste and give himself joy. Even though the only real pleasure is Kuroo’s, while Oikawa probably feels a whole different sensation. That feeling when you make someone feel good, it's Oikawa’s favorite thing, that moment when his actions are responsible for someone’s moans.

Kuroo’s hands are tangled in Oikawa’s wet hair, already pulling lightly when Oikawa swallows more and more of his dick. His princess sucks dick the best, always taking his whole size in his mouth. The tip touches the back of Oikawa’s throat and makes it burn, but the taste of Kuroo’s precome on his tongue makes up for it. He gags the moment Kuroo thrusts in lightly and hits the his throat dead on. Oikawa pulls off, his mouth full of spit and precome, but in a blink of an eyes his lips are wrapped around the head again, his teeth pulling the foreskin slightly.

"Shit." Kuroo mutters under his breath, hissing at Oikawa’s teeth playing with the sensitive skin. A thick vain is spreading over Kuroo’s dick, which Oikawa always licks everytime he’s sucking him, which makes Kuroo go nuts. His hand is still working on the base, which Oikawa’s lips don’t struggle to touch. Over the past two years of blowing Kuroo almost everyday, he got used to being hit by the hard head in his throat, but one thing he would never get used to the size. They’re all still going through puberty, and Kuroo is still growing, it almost feels like everytime Oikawa goes down on him he’s bigger, thicker. It’s always new. Another Oikawa’s addiction is the taste. It’s sweet, as if Kuroo is eating mangos and strawberries everyday, he could never get enough of it.

Oikawa continues bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the length. Pulling off for a second, he kisses the head and licks it with the tip of his tongue, focusing on the tiny hole. Oikawa is staring at Kuroo’s dick, just letting all of it sink into his mind. He looks like a kid with a new toy. The only difference being that Oikawa played with his toy for two years already. Kuroo is letting out wonderful noises, his hand still gripping Tooru’s wet hair. He’s pulling at the roots, and Oikawa would hav e scolded him because it would definitely ruin his hairstyle, but right now his mouth is full of tasty dick and he does not wanna waste time on pointless talking. Kuroo is starting to see stars, white dots running around his eyes, unable to focus anymore. Tooru is sucking him so good, it’s unbelievable. While mindful over how tightly he’s grabbing Oikawa’s hair, Kuroo bites his lip, a feint red hue spreading all over his body. His stare is focused on OIkawa sucking him, watching how his mouth envelop his cock. Between Oikawa’s lips wrapped around his stiff flesh and Oikawa’s eyes looking up innocently from time to time to see Kuroo’s expresion, its taking all of his willpower not to burst from those things alone, let alone resist ruining his beautiful voice. But he knows Tooru wouldn’t mind if Kuroo’d thrust up at this right moment. Oikawa’s eyes are too innocent for the situation, too pure, big and brown and just looking up at him, all shiny and glowing. His eyelashes, dusting over his cheeks, which are red and puffy from all the dick in his mouth, are what makes him even more cute and inappropriate. Kuroo puts his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, just feeling. Feeling how the head of his cock is rubbing against the side of his cheek, making a bulge. Oikawa pulls, Kuroo’s dick leaving his mouth with a pop, and looks up at Kuroo. His eyes are so shiny, and he’s panting, gasping for air. He looks hungry. Whenever Oikawa pulled off, Kuroo would let out something between noises of relief and deep dissatisfaction.

"You’re like a porn star," Kuroo comments when Oikawa goes back to licking up all of the precome, which stands on the tip in a drop, daring to drip down the length in any second, which OIkawa can not possibly let happen. "You suck like a fucking porn star, I might contact a gay porn site and turn you in." Kuroo groans, making Oikawa pull off. "But then random horny dudes would fuck your princess, and you would not be the only one watching." Oikawa’s voice cracks as he talks, a raspy sound emitting from his mouth. which were full of cock a few prior seconds. "True, i want you all to myself." He decides porn industry isn’t for Oikawa, it is much better if he has a soft horny body at home than on the video. "Get over Bokuto and I am yours." Oikawa comments, going down and licking Kuroo’s balls.  
"I might as well do." Kuroo says wickedly, pressing Oikawa’s head further down.

Oikawa was truly surprised by Kuroo’s words, he definitely knew there was something off with Kuroo, but what? Was it really what he was thinking? "Then I am waiting." Oikawa recovers from the sudden surprise, going back to licking at the head. It is sensitive and Kuroo’s vision is going more and more white by each second. There is excess liquid on the top, which Oikawa laps up the moment he spots it. Kuroo pets him, his hand moving through Oikawa’s half dry hair, fingers gliding across his jawline. When Kuroo gets dangerously close to the edge, Oikawa pulls off. He smiles mischievously at Kuroo, who is begging with his eyes for Oikawa to get him off. Kuroo wants to see Oikawa with his mouth full of white cum, which he loves so much. He wants to watch as Oikawa’s eyes practically role into his sockets as he swallows a mouthful. He wants to watch Oikawa fall apart under his touch.  
"Fuck me," A faint sound is heard," fuck me please. " Oikawa is begging, looking up at Kuroo with those shiny brown eyes. Even though he was practically ruined a few nights before, he’s hungry for cock and he wants it now." You can’t, you can barely walk." Kuroo answers, completely denying Oikawa’s request.  
"Pleasee…" Oikawa whines, grabbing Kuroo’s hands. Even though Kuroo was literally denied his orgasm halfway through, he can’t do this to Oikawa now." You will ll be gentle, I know you will." He says, looking deep into Kuroo’s brown eyes. If he makes himself look the most innocent, Kuroo might fall for his request." I need you Kuroo..." He whispers, kissing his arm.  
Seeing that Kuroo won’t fall, he says "Maybe I should call Bokuto, he’d never deny my wish." Oikawa says, smirking at Kuroo." No you won’t." Kuroo fires back, looking angrily at Oikawa." Why not, he’s thick, lets me come first and is always hard." The moment Oikawa says that Kuroo puts him under his body. He pins his hands above Oikawa’s head, grabbing his jaw with the other hand.  
"No, you won’t." He says sternly, his hold tight on Oikawa’s jaw." Fuck me then, please." Oikawa says desperately, he’s totally not trying to break from Kuroo’s hold. He loves it most when Kuroo is dominant with him, the way Kuroo kisses and bites when he i s in his 'angry sex' mode is unbelievably hot.  
Oikawa is pulling his boxers of in the next moment, his dick aching and untouched . " Look how wet i am." Oikawa says, pushing a finger inside of him, groaning while doing so. He proceeds stretching himself, looking up at Kuroo from time to time, seductive and all. Kuroo leans in, his fingers going over Oikawa’s rim, bumping into Oikawa’s finger. Pushing in his finger next to Oikawa’s, he makes him let out wonderful sounds. "Ahh, yes." He lets out, the tip touching his prostate.  
He continues fingering himself, the whole time letting out pointless profanities and yells of Kuroo’s name, hoping to fire him up even more. Kuroo soon pushes in his index, right next to Oikawa’s one, making him groan out. Oikawa’s moans get louder and louder by each second, specially when Kuroo’s finger hits his prostate dead on.  
After a few minutes Oikawa is still laying helplessly on the bed, writhing whenever Kuroo pushes in. He’s stretched enough and Kuroo is already aligning his dick on Oikawa’s entrance. "Fuck me Kuroo, fuck me good." Oikawa says, his voice fucked out.  
When Kuroo pushes inside, it’s tight, specially when Oikawa clenches around his prick, the grip almost too punishing. His hands are in Oikawa’s hair, which is more dry than wet, yanking slightly at the roots, enough to make Oikawa let out small wails. "I'll make you enjoy it, you'll love it." Kuroo continues dirty talking to Oikawa, all of the whimpers going straight to Oikawa’s ears. "Promises, pointless promises." Oikawa says dryly, the words leaving his mouth until Kuroo kisses him, nice and deep. His prick is going inside Oikawa, so slowly, Oikawa feels like dying. He repeats his actions, kneeding Oikawa’s dense thighs at the same time, making Tooru groan out. Kuroo notices Oikawa’s breathing speeding up, the more he pushed inside. His chest is red, nipples standing up hard. Kuroo lowers his head and runs his tongue wide across his left nipple. "Ah!" Oikawa inhales sharply, partly from the magnificent nipple play and Kuroo’s cock. Oikawa searches for something to hold onto, the mattress is too flat and the pillow is too far away. His hands end up just flying around the air, Kuroo would’ve laughed if he wasn’t inside him. If he did, he would’ve got a 'no ass for you sir' stamp sticker on his forehead. The right nipple gets the same treatment, a few laps and licks and a small bite.

Not too long after, Kuroo bit his neck, loving how Oikawa cried out into his shoulder. The red mark on Oikawa’s neck was full of teeth indents, even though the bite didn’t last more than a few seconds, but it was cruel and punishing. Kuroo continued sucking Oikawa’s neck, leaving more and more bites each second. Oikawa’s yelps soon dragged into low moans, everytime Kuroo would bite. His hands went from Oikawa’s thighs to his hips, his thrusts still slow and deep. Oikawa’s hands were laying on Kuroo’s back, partially for the pleasurefull bites, partially for Kuroo’s cock barely moving inside of him. Kuroo was awfully gentle, even when Oikawa started pushing against him, he would pull him down and continue fucking him at agonizingly slow speed. Oikawa cried out when Kuroo pushed in fully, stretching his rim around his prick, his ass accommodating to the girth. Kuroo keeps his thrusts consistent, speed not warrying at all, his balls occasionally hitting Oikawa’s rounded cheeks.

"Shittt" Oikawa let's out when Kuroo continues plowing inside of him, ruining him even more. He can’t contain his whines anymore, Kuroo is too big and it feels so good when he presses inside, grazing over the sensitive walls, the head hitting all of the important spots.  
After a few seconds Kuroo leans in and starts kissing him, nice and slow, almost too slow for Oikawa, he’s groaning and can’t possibly contain his moans long enough for the slow kiss Kuroo wants.  
"Are you good?" Kuroo asks between caring kisses. Oikawa is still surprised by Kuroos gentleness, it’s not like he would mind it every day, but angry sex with Kuroo is the best thing in the world. How gentle he is now is a luxury for Oikawa which he can’t afford often." Am I too hard? "  
"Perfect," Oikawa whines when he feels himself inching towards his edge more and more by each passed second. He tightens around Kuroo’s dick, helping Kuroo get close too. "You're perfect."  
Kuroo is violating a certain spot in Oikawa’s ass these past few minutes, making Oikawa whimper and jump everytime the tip of Kuroo’s dick grazes it. Oikawa wants to scratch Kuroo’s back, he knows his lover loves it, but it feels like an awfully bad situation. Kuroo is gentle with Oikawa, even though his thrusts are hard, still makes sure Oikawa is feeling good and that he’s not hurting him.  
Oikawa can’t ruin this 'gentle Kuroo' surprise, so he just places his hands on Kuroo’s back, slowly moving them up and down. It makes Kuroo sigh, a whole different reaction than the one he gets when he’s scratching, but it feels so fucking good to make someone feel good. Specially if it’s Kuroo, in Oikawa’s case.  
"I’m close." Oikawa says after a few minutes of Kuroo fucking into him."I’m so close Kuroo." Screaming, his bliss overpowers him, shaking trough his whole body. His eyes close and white specks fill his view. Oikawa feels as if he died.  
Kuroo is coming a few seconds after Oikawa, purposely holding off his own release so he can see Oikawa’s face contract and his mouth open widely, his back arching upwards. After he sees the second best thing the world could give, the first thing being Oikawa himself of course, Kuroo lets himself feel the white bliss.  
Kuroo fills Oikawa, cum splashing and painting his insides, making Oikawa cry out at the warm liquid inside of him. After a few moments Kuroo pulls out, his cock limp after the satisfying round with Oikawa.  
Oikawa is panting, barely catching his breath. Cum is all over his stomach, spreading in streaks, until Kuroo’s hand is going through small puddles, catching them with the tips of his fingers, before lining the first one in front of Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa’s ‘tongue laps the first one, humming around it.  
Kuroo is looking in Oikawa’s eyes the whole time, warm milk chocolate eyes staring into him. They shine lovingly, as if looking at the biggest worlds secret.  
Kuroo layed next to Oikawa, who was laying completely still, but his face still resembled a dumb smile. "I still got what I wanted hehe." He said, pretty ridiculously, ignoring the pain that was back going through his body. "You and Bokuto will become my pets in the end, you two just can’t resist me for a second." Kuroo silenced Oikawa with a hand over his mouth, "Shut up already," he said and turned towards him, hugging Oikawa tightly. Oikawa nodded his head and hugged back just as tight. After a few moments, they fell asleep.  
The next morning was pretty noisy, Akaashi was preparing his things for the road and Bokuto was truly trying to help, but unsuccessfully, which ended in him making a whole lot of noise. He kicked over a few stuff, more than few, which had consequences. Oikawa threw the remote across the room from the sudden noise. A loud noise from the kitchen was heard all through the room. Kuroo’s only reaction was the loud falling of forks and knives. "You unwary fucker!" Kuroo yelled through the house, completely mad. He hated when Bokuto’d make a big noise all of a sudden cause of his carelessness.  
"There’s really no need to help me..." Akaashi said," You’re not helping at all." He added, Kei nodding behind him. Bokuto looked sad for some reason, but after a few seconds his mood fixed and he left towards the living room, where Oikawa was. When Oikawa noticed Bokuto, who was almost starting to talk, he motioned towards the floor, "Hand me the remote please." He said silently, pointing towards the remote that was meters away from his laying place, "I dropped it accidentally."  
"You dropped it and it fell five meters away from you?"  
"Yes."  
Once he was back, Bokuto sat next to Oikawa, who immediately started showering Bokuto with affection." You know I love you just the way you are?" Oikawa asked him." Of course I know that." Bokuto answered and hugged him, Oikawa hugging back immediately. Bokuto slowly kissed his soft cheek, smiling like a child once he started kissing Oikawa, their kisses full of love, softness and gentleness.  
"I love you." Oikawa spoke to him, putting his arms around Bokuto’s neck. He missed Bokuto so much, whenever he’d have fun with Kuroo and afterwards see Bokuto he’d crumble and die of guilt. Bokuto never showed any type of angriness or any kind of emotion, but he definitely felt left out and it killed Oikawa. Oikawa got closer to Bokuto, as close as he possibly could, still not parting from Bokuto’s lips. "You’re never here.... I miss you so much." Oikawa told him, and then ran his hand through Bokutos hair.  
Bokuto didn’t say anything, there wasn't need to, all while kissing Oikawa. After a while Kuroo walked in the room and sat on a chair close to the couch. He was spying on them, thinking how it should’ve been him next to Oikawa in his hold, kissing his soft lips, not Bokuto.  
When they stopped kissing Oikawa waved at Kuroo, but Kuroo just ignored him. "Oii..." Oikawa said kind of moody, and put his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Kuroo pretended he was watching TV and continued ignoring him. Bokuto started petting Oikawa’s hair, running his fingers through it. "Your hair is always so soft." He said, slightly fascinated. "Of course it is, Boku-chan~." Oikawa looked looked at him and smiled.  
"You know I love you the most." Bokuti said silently and started kissing Oikawa’s head." I love you too. "  
Kuroo looked at them and then stood up and walked back in the kitchen to finish the lunch. Meanwhile Akaashi was packing his stuff and was sitting with Kei in the kitchen.  
.....  
A few days passed and Akaashi was supposed to leave. Everything was ready, the only thing he needed to do was to get to the airport. Akaashi was standing at the door, waiting for everyone else to get ready, mostly Oikawa who was still standing in his boxers still deciding what to wear. Like usual.  
"Let’s leave without him please." Kei suggested." Let’s wait for him in the car instead. "Akaashi answered smiling, to which everyone agreed." A few more people will come to say goodbye." Kuroo said, to which Akaashi nodded. Although, he thought it was just loosing time since he’d be back in a few weeks.  
Makki and Mattsun were already waiting, and when they noticed the crowd they started waving. Akaashi waved back and then looked to his left, noticing Kageyama and Kunimi getting closer to them. When they walked over they said their hellos and walked into the taxis. Akaashi, Tsukko and Bokuto in the first one. Kunimi, Kageyama, Makki and Mattsun in the second one. The taxi Kuroo was in, the third one, was filled with Akaashi's suitcases, and soon Oikawa joined Kuroo in it.  
He wore a brown sweater and black skinny jeans, and a pair of shoes. Oikawa also wore glasses too. Kuroo tried to not stare at him, but it was truly impossible. Kuroo leaned his head on the window, Oikawa wanted to lay his head on his shoulder, but he was cranky these past few days and he didn’t want them to fight at this moment.  
The ride in the other cars was of course noisy. In the first, Bokuto wasn’t shutting up and both Tsukki and Akaashi just wanted to get out. Tsukki tried shushing him, but to no avail.  
In the second one Makki and Mattsun were making fun of Kageyama and Kunimi, fucking around with them. Kageyama felt a bit uncomfortable, while Kunimi just ignored them. After a while he put his headphones on.  
Kunimi and Kageyama were hiding their relationship. It was more Kageyama’s wish, he was embarrassed and didn't want to get fucked with. But even though they hid it, Makki and Mattsun were talking from the start that they were a good couple and never stopped bugging them about it, even though it was fairly true.  
Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s taxi was completely silent. Oikawa was silently singing to a tune and Kuroo was looking out the windows, just thinking.  
When they got to the airport Akaashi needed to hurry up. The moment they walked out of the taxis they started saying their goodbyes. While hugging with Kuroo, Akaashi told him to take care of his Kei, to which Kuroo nodded smiling.  
When Akaazhi already left, everyone slowly started getting ready to leave. Kei was trying hardly not to cry, even though his eyes were full of tears. He was the first one to walk in the taxi, sitting down and leaning his head on the window. This time, a Kuroo set next to him, looking at him for a while. Before hugging him tightly.


	6. Six

"Let's play spin the bottle." Bokuto said, everyone nodding. It’s been a while since they did something together, something involving group kissing and drinking.  
"Okay, ill get the bottle." Oikawa said excitingly, to which Bokuto smiled. Oikawa was acting all pretty and nourished these past few days and he’s loving it. His hair is so soft, his skin is clear, his mood was kind of lifted. As if something happened to him, something unusual, that lightened him up.  
Bokuto stood up from where he was sitting and left the room, only to be back in a few seconds with two alcohol bottles in his hands. Kuroo pulled two cigarette boxes out of his pocket and throwing then in between them. The way all four of them were sitting made a circle in the middle, which was eventually filled with all bunch of cigarettes and drinks.  
Everyone was a smoker in this house, everyone has tried it and everyone feels at ease once they light one. Bokuto and Kuroo buy the most out of all of them. But, they agreed that they’ll never try any kind of drugs, or buy any kind of illegal shit, the only type of cigarettes they're using are store bought. Tsukki was more of a 'I am truly anxious and i have an important test tomorrow' or 'I fought with someone and i can not deal with this anymore.'  
Akaashi was similar, except sleeping in the same room as the biggest smoker in the house, a.k.a Bokuto Koutarou, definitely helped him start. Drunk, late night talks with Bokuto taking care of him, all while giving him his already lit cigarette, and handing him his big bottle. Those were one of the best nights, his favorite. When Bokuto is all gentle and romantic, even after blurting out dumb shit, when he’s massaging him and petting him nicely, doing everything he can to help Akaashi relax. His favorite nights.  
"Do we have an empty bottle? " Oikawa questioned, looking around the room, before spotting one empty Coca-Cola bottle, lying on the floor." This is the only time I’m forgiving you for not throwing out your garbage.‘’ He looked sternly at Kuroo, who just shrugged .  
The order they were going was left to right, starting with Oikawa and Bokuto, and ending with Kuroo and Tsukki. Oikawa was sitting across Kuroo, glancing at him lovingly. The way Kuroo was sitting, his sleeves rid up, probably because he pulled them up purposely, his arms were a sin. One thing he was so jealous about was Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s built. Their genes were responsible for big muscle built, even with normal workouts they’d still build up and it was so annoying and hot at the same time. Oikawa would need a damn training camp that’d last a few months to get muscles like Bokuto and Kuroo.  
Remembering Bokuto, his eyes shifted on him, noticing how he was already opening the bottle and pressing the tip against his lips. When he drank his throat showed and oh god Oikawa lost his breath. So smooth yet so strong looking, how the hell? Even though Oikawa’s the one being bitten in this house, he’d very much like to sink his teeth in Bokuto’s neck. "Boku-chan~, do not drink everything before the game even starts." Oikawa recovered quickly from drooling cause of Bokuto’s body structure, Bokuto looking at him and handing him a bottle, a smirk on his face. "We would not mind having another empty bottle, hm?" He said once Oikawa started drinking too.  
"We already have one, though." Tsukki added.  
"This one will spin better." Bokuto barked, almost scaring Tsukki, if only Tsukki did no't get bored of all Bokuto’s actions.  
"That’s a square bottle."  
"Anywayss," Kuroo chirped in, interrupting the growling pair," Bokuto, why dont you spin first? " he suggested, trying to keep his mind off of fighting." YES, sure! " He yelled, making Tsukki and Oikawa flinch. He sure was loud.  
His hand grasped the bottle and spinned it, the cap showing who he’s gonna kiss first. Looking up, Bokuto groaned." Are you serious?!" he yelled, looking at Tsukki.  
"Wow, what a coincidence~. " Kuroo commented, patting Kei’s back. Bokuto leaned in, noticing Tsukki’s slight resistance, before their lips connected. They relaxed into the kiss, both of them with their eyes closed. Bokuto’s hands hesitantly wrapped around Tsukki’s waist, pulling him in. Even though, in the game, the kiss is meant to last for a few seconds, it looked like both of them will make it last a while longer.  
"Oi! Hurry up already!" Oikawa protested, mildly jealous at how Bokuto was kissing Tsukki so passionately, even though it was just a game. He wants to kiss both of them too, and if the game turns to sex to quickly, Oikawa woould no t get his chance.  
Once the pair parted, panting from the long kiss, Tsukki scoffed and suited himself, while Bokuto turned towards Oikawa. "Jealous, are we?" He teased, to which Oikawa just smiled, almost innocently, if they did not know the situation. Bokuto gulped, scared all of a sudden, when Oikawa’s fingers wrapped around his, pointer on one side and thumb on the other. Squeezing punishingly. "My grip is 62 kilos Bokuto, 62! " He yelled over Bokuto’s apologies.  
"Now now, let's continue, shall we? " Kuroo interrupted, second time this evening, his voice resembling a posh accent."If you say one more word I’ll ruin your forehead too." Oikawa threatened, Bokuto still holding his head.  
Tsukki span the bottle, waiting for it to stop circling. Once it did, it landed on Oikawa. "I did not expect this." Bokuto whispered when Oikawa and Tsukki locked lips, Oikawa’s hand tangling in Tsukki’s hair. "They’re so hot." Kuroo whispered to Bokuto, noticing how the pair was getting lost in their kisses. Even though Kuroo was trying to ignore Oikawa tonight, he couldn nothelp but stare dumbfounded at him. Such a pretty princess.  
"Woah. " Oikawa said once he pulled off, looking at Tsukishima with widely open eyes. They kissed before, but next to Akaashi and Kuroo, he couldn ot get anything more than small pecks. You could say this was the first time they truly kissed.  
" Now, my turn. " Kuroo said, grabbing the bottle. Bokuto reached for the full bottle, grabbing a cigarette and the lighter at the same time. He handed the bottle to Oikawa, who confusingly looked at Bokuto, before he uncapped and drank from it. Meanwhile, Kuroo was already full on making out with Tsukki, holding his arms with his hands. They were definitely panting into the kiss, trying to get into each other. Tsukki’s emotions were stronger now, considering his closest friend after Kuroo was not here, but on a long international trip. Tsukki couldn't get enough.  
Once they parted, Tsukki’s cheeks and ears were completely red, almost maroon, while Kuroo smirked smugly. Kuroos kisses were one of best ones, they calm him down and fluster him up at the same time.  
"Damn. " Bokuto breathed out, inhaling smoke, the tip of the cigarette lighting up. He didn’t time his exhale with turning his head, and ended up puffing all of the smoke in Oikawa’s face. Oikawa coughed, glaring at Bokuto, who almost fell over from laughing.  
" If I don’t kill you right now. " Oikawa says, even though he does not particularly mind the smoke. 'Annnndd, my turn!" He chirps, clapping his hands together, "the best for the end of course." Oikawa adds, smirking victoriously. "It’s not the end though." Kuroo whispers with a straight face, making Bokuto fall over on his back and Tsukki crack a smile. Oikawa resembles a fuse right now, glowing with anger.  
"I'll get you this Tetsurou, I will and I promise! " Oikawa points at Kuroo, who flashes a grin at him. Oikawa spins the bottle, and unfortunately, the cap points at Kuroo." Are you fucking kidding me? " He yells, falling on his knees.  
Oikawa gets closer to Kuroo, putting his arms on his shoulders, whispering," I’ll bite your tongue of you bitch. " he says, leaning in and kissing Kuroo forcefully, the kiss turning into a 'all teeth and tongue' make out session pretty quickly. It’s full of madness, hatred and love. It’s almost head hurting.  
" I could fap at this. " Bokuto comments, making Tsukki spit out his drink. His cigarette turned off long time ago, him totally forgetting about it. The drink stayed open, the cap lying on the floor, which made Tsukki grab the open bottle, not wasting any of the drink.  
He is a bit tipsy, but not as tipsy as Bokuto and Kuroo, the pair was drinking as if they never drunk before, getting drunk head over heels. And the first spin the bottle lap was not even finished.  
"They are not gonna pull of any second eh? " Tsukki questions, actually enjoying the view. Both of them are incredibly hot, and seeing two hot people kiss is truly fap material. Bokuto was right.  
Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s angry kisses turn into neck pecks and bites." They're making up, looks like it." Tsukki commented, referring to their 'fight'."They fought?" Bokuto asked, still staring at his two favorite persons literally fucking on the floor. "Nevermind, they’re good now, I guess." Kei responded, it's not on his side for him to tell everything to Bokuto, but he definitely noticed the tension between the two.  
"I can’t stop watching. " Bokutos eyes are wide open, almost black as he stares at Kuroo leaving marks on Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa is already letting out groans and moans, his fingers tangled in Kuroo’s hair." Ahh, Kuroo!" He lets out, the moan being mostly for the crowd than from the pleasure. But it definitely wasn't fake.  
Oikawa has never faked an orgasm, or even a moan. It was all true and realistic, each one caused by someone’s actions. The best thing Kuroo did, which made Oikawa moan the loudest apart from fucking, was groping. Oikawa had a major groping kink, he just loved big hands touching and kneeding him all over. Specially if it were Kuroo’s hands, or Bokuto’s. Both of them had big hands with wide palms and slender fingers, which served to cup their favorite places.  
Kuroo’s were probably Oikawa’s thighs, they were thick, full and firm. Bokuto focused mostly on his upper waist, running his hands over Oikawa’s back and front muscles.  
One of Oikawa’s favorite things was that Kuroo was so lewd in public. He’d touch him literally everywhere, no matter the place. If they’re in the bus and it’s crowdy, Kuroo’d make sure Oikawa’s ass is pressed against his front and that he’s pushing against him ligthly. It looks almost as if they’re just standing in the bus with other people around them, but truly Kuroo is rubbing against Oikawa’s behind, totally not caring of their surroundings.  
Another thing he does is just randomly placing his hands on Oikawa’s ass, while they’re walking or waiting in the line somewhere. Kuroo just cups out of nowhere, making Oikawa yelp and push his hand away, even though he enjoys public pda and sex. He’s just waiting for Kuroo to get enough of public groping and to just fuck him in a lonely road or somewhere near the woods.  
"I’m gonna fuck him right now I promise. " Bokuto says, noticing a bulge in his pants. They were all in their sweat pants, and getting a boner in one of those was definitely more than noticable.  
" Gotcha! " He yelled, jumping on top of Tsukki. Bokuto’s hands were next to Tsukki’s head, staring into him, smirking at the same time. He ground his erection against Tsukki’s knee, which was the only thing close. Tsukishima most likely groaned from feeling a hard dick against him.  
Bokuto’s hand went down, pushing inside Tsukki’s pants, grabbing Tsukki’s growing dick. Bokuto was only gentle with Akaashi, and sometimes Oikawa, with everyone else it’s all teeth and knives. "I’m really hard," he comments once he pulls his dick out, the head pink with a small bead of precum on top.  
Another thing which varied between them were most likely their dicks. Not only the size comparison, which wasn't too big, but overall look. Bokuto was uncircumcised, as well as Kuroo. They are older than Akaashi and Tsukki, not too much but circumcising began being important around their birth age, while back in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s year it wasn’t. Oikawa, who is older than Kuroo and Bokuto, has his dick circumcised, but he’s done it for the looks alone, not because he was forced by the hospital.  
"Oii Tsukki, " Bokuto yelled, maybe a bit too loudly," Kuroo said you've got sinful mouth, can I try them out? "  
"It's weird not doing it to music." Oikawa commented, looking down at Kuroo, who has already pulled Oikawa’s dick out and is teasing him. "I agree," Bokuto is slowly getting closer to his edge with Tsukki sucking him. Kuroo’s eyes shift from Oikawa to Tsukishima, watching breathlessly at Tsukishima’s skills.  
Kuroo’s been a victim of many premature orgasms due to that mouth. Damn him. Soon, he’s pulling off of Oikawa’s dick, who groans sadly, wanting more. Kuroo sits down, Oikawa slowly climbing in his lap. The pain he was feeling the whole week has subsided, and he’s able to move by himself, slowly but its far better than earlier. Surprisingly, the lube is close to them and Kuroo just stretches his arm out to grab it, grabbing the alcohol bottle at the same time.  
Taking a sip from the bottle he hands it to Bokuto, who’s facial expression looks almost painful. Kuroo knows exactly what’s going on, Tsukki can be a bit intense when it comes to using his tongue and teeth at unusual places. "Holy fuck you’re good." He groans, still looking at the ceiling, his eyes wide open. Bokuto barely has any strength in his arm, even though they are pretty buff, he almost drops the bottle and spills the liquid, but manages to keep it in his hands.  
His drinking isn’t any better. A few drops escape from his mouth, rolling down his chin. Bokuto wipes them with the back of his hand, and fuck the view is too much. "Warm that shit." Oikawa demands them moment Kuroo lines his lubed up fingers against his hole. He laughs and retracts his fingers, and proceeds to warm the thick liquid. "Pretty demanding are we?" he comments. "He's always demanding."  
Tsukishima says, pulling of for a second, letting Bokuto breathe. Bokuto is on the verge of tears once Tsukki is back on his dick, licking a long strap from the base to the head, making Bokuto’s back arch and lift from the floor. Tsukki is lying on his stomach, holding onto Bokuto’s thick thighs. A few moments later Oikawa screams. "You did not wa-rm th-" "I did! You saw me." Kuroo defends, smiling once he pushes in another finger in. Oikawa’s hole welcomes it surprisingly well, already ready for the third one. Kuroo starts moving in and out with his fingers, focusing more on pressing against certain spots than actually stretching Oikawa out.  
The burn is present but once Kuroo presses hard against the walls, dead on his prostate, the burn gets shut down completely, as well as Oikawa’s control. "Damn it!!" Oikawa screams once he comes, splatters falling on his stomach. His dick still stands up prettily, still hard and not at all satisfied.  
If you go by the usual sexual differentiation , Oikawa’s definitely 'the screamer'. If he’s fucking and is supposed to be silent, it’s impossible without at least two fingers down his mouth or a hand over them.  
Akaashi is the most quiet one. It’s not that he’s not enjoying or anything, in fact,he loves it when he’s geting fucked or touched. Akaashi lets out beautiful moans when he does, even though he tries holding them in. Maybe he’s just embarrassed, since whenever he moans everyone just looks at him and stares. Whenever Bokuto or Kuroo are fucking him, he’s always struggling to contain all of the beautiful sounds.  
After a while, Tsukki is left with a mouthfull, while Kuroo proceeded to finger Oikawa. The purpose of his assault wasn’t even stretching anymore, it was more to coax another orgasm from Oikawa, who just continued whimpering and moaning. Sometimes he’d put a hand over his mouth, to silent his screams, but the other times he’d cover his eyes for some reason, probably thinking he’d feel easier and less like he’s going to explode.

In the background Bokuto is prising Tsukki, smacking him on his back for his 'well done job', all while Tsukki just continues sitting there, whipping his mouth. "Kuroo! Fuck me damn it..." Oikawa yells impatiently, rooting against Kuroo’s fingers, which are resting deep inside him, the fucker isn’t even moving them inside out anymore. Kuroo just moves the tips, bending them against the walls, sometimes hitting his prostate and the other times some other spot which feels incredibly good.  
A hand wraps around his dick, squeezing the base tightly, holding off Oikawa’s orgasm. Kuroo pumps him a bit, making Oikawa groan out the most beautiful sound.  
Then Kuroo’s kissing him softly, paying attention to the way their lips align and the way they part. Tsukki and Bokuto are just staring, Tsukki’s face red because he definitely knows the way Kuroo kisses, he wants some already.  
The moment Kuroo’s fingers start playing with the head, Oikawa’s screaming against Kuroo’s mouth before pulling off, his hands moving towards his dick fastly. When he actually tries to grab the shaft Kuroo slaps his hand away, working a tight grip on it. The cum splatters over his hand, making the movement easier. Oikawa’s legs start shaking and Kuroos barely succeeding in holding him still while Oikawa has his bliss.  
Oikawa’s probably saddest realization is that orgasms last too short, and the moment he lets loose he’s panting and not breathing properly. His head feels too heavy and hes barely holding it up on his own, all he wants is sleep. Or more sex.  
Once his view is clear again and there are no specks running around his eyes, his head still and arms steady, Oikawa notices that Bokutos now next to him, Kuroo inching off. Oikawa sends him a happy smile, Kuroo leaning in and kissing him before standing up and sitting next to Tsukki.  
"Oi, " Bokuto calls out, his eyes bright and energy too big for a person that received the best blow job in his life," Kuroo had enough, it’s my turn now. " He smiled brightly at Oikawa, who nodded.  
"Hey," Kuroo says softly, his hand on Tsukki’s cheek, petting softly, "I missed you." He adds once his fingers run through Kei’s blond hair. Tsukki just leans in, enjoying Kuroo’s closeness. "I missed you so much." Tsukki says. Since there was a change in the schools plan, Kuroo and Tsukki aren’t the same shift anymore. They get to see each other in the early morning only, when Kuroo starts getting ready for school and Tsukki wakes up early like usually. Kuroo’s absence was softened by Akaashi’s presence, who’s talks always served to fix his mood. But now, Akaashi isn’t here and they’ve got school for another two - three weeks. Both Akaashi’s trip and their school will end around the same time, but meantime he has no one.  
Kuroo kisses him, gentle and full of love and his kisses are always like this. He’s always gentle with Tsukki and makes sure he feels the best and is the most satisfied one. He kisses him so deeply, Kuroo hums into his lips, holding his jaw and just kisses him. It’s as if the only thing in his world is Tsukki and Tsukki is the only thing important. Nothing else. He feels a tear on his cheek and Kuroo doesn’t want to pull away from Tsukki’s lips, he knows Tsukki has it tough, instead he just opens his eyes and stares into the beautiful glossy eyes. The kiss is accidentally broken from Tsukki’s sudden sob, broken and needy, while he looks at Kuroo. Kuroo is his world and when his world isn’t next to him everything's just empty. Blank.  
"I need you so much, I miss you." He sobs trough smiles, thinking that he looks truly pathetic and like a cry baby, but he speaks the truth and needs for Kuroo to know it too. Tsukki is definitely crying happy tears, finally kissing Kuroo after who knows how much, it’s truly overwhelming. Kuroo knows. He just smiles big, pecking his forehead and cheeks, moving to the tip of his nose. Then they lock lips again, the kiss less teary and more full of happy love.  
"Everythings gonna be okay, I know that. I’m not sad at all either, everything just built up for me and I needed to tell you how much I missed you. I’m so happy now, the happiest I can be." Tsukki whispers slowly, only for Kuroo to hear, reassuring him that the reason he’s crying isn’t sadness but actual happiness, which continues to fill him the more they kiss. Kuroo smiles so lovingly and continues kissing him, whispering ‘I love you’.  
Oikawa and Bokuto parted a from their kiss a long time ago, and are currently just staring at Kuroo’s and Tsukki’s bonding. It’s true, both of the couples weren’t really together these past few weeks and it is quite overwhelming and sad, but now they're back together and it’s all good.  
Kuroo’s lowering Tsukki, a big hand on neck, his nails scratching the skin softly. Tsukki reaches for his glasses, trying to remove them but Kuroo stops him, saying "keep them on" and fixing them for him. Tsukki just looks at him, wide eyed, before smiling an innocent smile. Kuroo lowers him slowly down, climbing on top of Tsukki, all while sucking at his neck. Kei keeps silent, not letting out a single sound as Kuroo places his hands on Tsukki’s waist, pulling down his boxers.  
Tsukki’s dick stands up nicely, the tip touching his lower stomach. The head is shiny, leaking precome which managed to pass onto his underwear, making a wet patch. There’s a vain spreading through the whole length, but it isn’t standing out as Kuroo’s or Bokutos, its more just prominent cause of its darkness and the skins paleness. Kuroo separates from him and looks downwards at his dick, soon grabbing it with his left hand. Tsukki falls down the moment Kuroo’s thumb presses over the head, now fully laying on his back. The other Kuroo’s hand starts fondling with Tsukki’s balls, rolling them around. Tsukki groans, making both Oikawa and Bokuto inhale deeply.  
It’s such a sight, Kuroo’s practically giving Tsukishima a handjob and Tsukki is just enjoying and taking whatever Kuroo gives him. Oikawa notices with the corner of his eye Bokuto’s dick twitching at a certain Tsukki’s moan. He smirks devilishly and reaches for it, squeezing the shaft. Bokuto’s eyes open widely from the surprise, but he moans amen and makes Oikawa grin.  
After a while, Kuroo is two fingers in and Bokuto and Oikawa are fucking already. Tsukki is whining over how Kuroo’s fingers feel to good and neither Bokuto or Oikawa expected for Tsukki to be such a slut. He’s just asking for more, and when he gets more it’s just not enough, and that’s when Kuroo pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his dick.  
Kuroo whispers into his ear, petting his soft hair and kissing his cheek. He’s going gentle, slowly at first, but his pace is quickening up but it’s still so loving. Kuroo’s always like this with Tsukki, always so tender towards him. The tip of his touches the far end of Tsukki’s hole and he screams, his eyes closing and his hands grabbing at Kuroo’s back. Tsukishima spills on his stomach, Kuroo not even touching him.  
Even though Oikawa’s close already, Bokuto pounding inside of him, he still manages to turn his head and stare. He’s barely thinking straight yet he still succeeds in talking Bokuto to his edge. "Cum for me" or "You fuck me so good" leaves his mouth and Bokuto’s filling him. Oikawa groans and looks directly in Bokuto’s eyes, not for long though cause Bokuto is burying his neck in Oikawa’s neck and softly whimpering.  
Oikawa moves his head to the left, looking at Tsukki and Kuroo. Tsukki is still lying on his back, completely still while trying to catch his breath. Kuroo fell off him and is too breathing hard next to him, both of his hands on his head.  
"So," All of a sudden, Bokuto jumps up, full of pointless energy. "Who spins next?"  
...  
Akaashi walked in his room and sat on the bed, sighing along the way. Another tiring day through which he barely managed to. Akaaahi didn’t have it easy, there were a whole lot new people, a new job, another country. Everything was new to him at this moment, but he tried relaxing as much as he could, and to be the best in what he’s doing. He tried hard to make other peoples wishes come true, it was hard but he still wanted everyone to be proud of him.  
A few days passed since he came here. Akaashi already got used to all of his terms, even though his breaks were short and his work was long. People always looked at him as if he was indeed a professional, which got him to push harder and harder.  
Akaashi missed Tsukki, Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa, he got used to them and how loud it was around them, and now that it’s silent, it all feels weird. It all feels wrong, so wrong. It felt as if they’re all in a long distance relationship, and Akaashi never thought he’d have one. Because of the time difference he could call Tsukki only for a short while, but they’d usually text each other, and when the other one would see the text he’d respond. Tsukki would tell him about his day, what he and other members of the house are doing, if the problematic trio did anything stupid, and they’d laugh together because of it.  
Akaashi would talk about his own day, the people he met, photoshoots he did today. Sometimes he’d send him sample photos, which Tsukki never showed to anyone, since Akaashi asked. Tsukki only showed one to Bokuto, him only, Bokuto felt pretty bad that day and refused to eat because he missed Akaashi so much, so Tsukki had to do something about it, otherwise Bokuto’d pass out from hunger.  
All in all, the picture worked.  
Akaashi worried for Tsukki so much. He knew well that Kei usually stops eating under pressure and that he’d lose so much weight. And then Akaashi found it to skype Tsukki whenever it’s lunch time, so they’d eat together, and so he could scold Tsukki for not eating enough. He didn’t want for Tsukki to end up hospitalized again.  
After some time Akaashi stood up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He definitely could use a hot tub, to just sit in it and relax. Sitting down in it, he took his phone and noticed Tsukki’s text. There were a few pictures attached to the text, the four of them sitting in a circle, bunch of bottles and cigarettes in front of them. Tsukki explained how they’re gonna start playing spin the bottle. Akaashi laughed, but at the same time he felt horribly lonely, he wanted to be there and play with them. Just spend his lone time with them. He got used to living with them, and how loud it was, compared to his room now, which was too silent. Nothing changed since then, since the beginning.  
Akaashi remembers the first day very well.  
It was afternoon when he came into the dorm.  
The day didn’t start out well. In the last minute he noticed he was missing a bunch of stuff, so he needed to go around stores and buy them. Because of that, all of the busses that were passing around noon, left. His parents already locked up everything, cause they had their own business trips to travel. Which means that Akaashi could only wait for the next bus, on the station. He couldn’t do anything, not even walk around the town or something, he had a bunch of suitcases to take care of. They were filled with bunch of stuff he needed for his future lone life.  
Akaashi stayed on the bus station, all alone. Sometimes someone would pass, but no one sat down to wait the bus, everyone knew all of the busses passed. They all were smarter and knew that the next bus will come in around 2 hours.  
Apart from that, it was horribly hot outside, too hot for Akaashi. He got completely nervous, sweat falling down his cheeks, his shirt completely wet. If only he had a nearby store, but all of these were more than 15 minutes far. Meanwhile, his things would probably disappear, and his bus will probably leave again, noting how bad lucked he is.  
The only thing that made him feel better was that once he's there, his spring break of 4 months would start. He already knew he’d share his apartment with Bokuto Kuroo and Oikawa. From what Bokuto told him, Oikawa wasn’t as bad as people told he was. Still he couldn’t believe Bokuto that much, this boy didn't look too promising. Still, he loved Bokuto very much and he was one of the main reasons he chose this uni. Akaashi was ready to risk his hearing just so he could spend time with his boyfriend.  
Akaashi played some game on his phone, to pass time, but after a while he noticed his phone is half dead. Great, another bad thing.  
Thankfully, the bus station had a big clock and he now could check time without his phone.  
These were probably the longest 2 hours in Akaashi’s life. But finally, the bus came. Once he walked in, he sat on his favorite seat, and thought how everything would be fine from now on. Akaashi soon fell asleep and woke up when the bus stopped. He walked out, happy that he finally made it. But, a new problem appeared. Bokuto was supposed to be waiting for him, so he’d lead Akaashi to the new home. But, his phone was dead and he didn't know the number by memory, so he just sat on a nearby bench and felt like a complete loser. After a while, he remembered the paper from his notebook, the one that had the address written on it. He searched for it in his bag, and eventually found it. Akaashi called the taxi and finally made it to their dorm. The taxist helped him pick all of his bags out, and then Akaashi started walking towards the door. Even from the stairs, he could hear it was pretty loud inside. He didn't wait long tho, instead he walked right inside.  
The sight, well, the sight wasn't really the best one. Bokuto was standing on top of the couch, only in his underwear and an empty bottle in his hand. Kuroo was standing inside the kitchen door, holding a pan while wearing a red apron with white hearts. Oikawa was standing in between, saying : "Bokuto get down" "guys stop this" "calm down already" "you all look dumb " and so on. Kuroo then started yelling at Oikawa, telling him how he should go to his room and let the two end it right.  
Oikawa then said how their way was sick, which ended in Kuroo accidentally hitting Oikawa with the pan, from all of the waving around. The poor baby crashed in the middle of the room, Kuroo truly was the strongest person he knew. When he fell, Akaashi dropped all of his bags and waltzed over. Oikawa lost consciousness for a few minutes, but when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Akaashi. He muttered something along the words of "angel" "finally someone normal" "Savior " and then fell unconscious again.  
Akaashi couldn’t believe what type of dumbasses he had to deal with. He started yelling and Bokuto and Kuroo at how careless they were. He ordered Kuroo to help Oikawa and Bokuto to put some clothes on. Meanwhile he went to get his other bags. Thankfully, they weren’t stolen. When he walked back into the apartment he noticed Oikawa lying, now conscious, Bokuto was putting ice bags on his forehead and Kuroo sat next to them. Akaashi started asking everyone what the hell happened, and it all came out that Bokuto ate all if the meat, and didn’t notify Kuroo, which ended in Kuroo not having what to cook.  
Akaashi thought Kuroo was serious and understanding, not anymore. He walked over to Oikawa and started asking him how he’s feeling and if it hurts too much. Oikawa confirmed that his head is indeed still ringing from the hit. Bokuto and Akaashi looked at Kuroo, awaiting an apologies. Even though he needed a few minutes he sat next to Oikawa and apologized for what he had done. Now, Oikawa started yelling at Kuroo how he’s hitting everything he sees mindlessly. Bokuto tried separating them, so Oikawa wouldn't get another bruise. But, Bokuto still managed to accidentally hit Oikawa, this time across his eye. Akaashi face planted. He asked Kuroo to go to the kitchen and finish cooking and Bokuto to bring his bag filled with medicine and gazes, which was in one of Akaashi’s bags. When Bokuto brought the bag to Akaashi, he started putting cream on Oikawa’s hit place, not before shooing Bokuto out of the room. Oikawa was crying, who wouldn't when a strong spiker hits him in the eye. He was lucky he still had sight. Akaashi wiped his tears, finished with putting the cream and afterwards the gaze too. He told Oikawa to rest, which Oikawa gladly accepted.  
When he moved all of his stuff in his room, Akaashi felt so tired he couldn't move. He layed down and in that moment fell asleep.  
\----  
Akaashi didn’t noticed he nodded off in the tub. He stood up and dressed up for the night, layed in the bed and texted Tsukki how he loves him, and then turned the light off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, chapter six is finally up!  
> Sorry for the wait haha.  
> We're soo happy that this fanfic got 2700 views and 60 kudos, we can't thank you enough. We are definitely continuing this fanfic, so get ready for a whole lot of words.
> 
> One more thing, sadly we won't update for a little while, the fic is going under major grammar fix and editing. The plot stays don't worry haha, the only thing changing are grammar mistakes and typos. But once were back, we might do a double chapter, but who knows?
> 
> Comments are appreciated, if you maybe have some filthy ideas, please tell us. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> Ria and Velvetix.


	7. Seven

That day has finally come. The due date for the last exam in that year. Today was the day Tooru was supposed to pass. Nervousness was washing over him the whole day and night, his legs unable to stop moving him around. Oikawa was definitely not calm. Every room he passed through had lit lights for at least ten seconds, which was more than enough to wake up the sleeping person in it. Bokuto was the only person that knew that Oikawa would get nervous and walk all around the house, so he didn’t get all jumpy and stand up every time Oikawa passed his room. On the other hand, Tsukki was exactly the opposite. Sleep would leave him and he’d be forced to stay awake since next wave of exhaustion hits him, meantime reading a book in his room and watching TV downstairs or, if Keiji was awake, talking on the phone. 

Tsukishima was aware of the fact Akaashi needed all the sleep he could have, and that he needed to always look his prettiest. This was the main reason Tsukki didn’t hold Akaashi up too much, just to hear his voice. He’d ask him about how Akaashi spent the day, and tell him about his own day, and then made sure Akaashi went to sleep. He always managed to look happy whenever he spoke to Akaashi, so he wouldn’t worry too much. 

Kuroo would of course wake up as well. Giving up on sleep, he’d walk to the kitchen and drink coffee, or something similar. In fact, Kuroo knew partially how Oikawa felt, not even mentally strong Kuroo couldn’t resist the pressure of the end of the year exams, despite his efforts to hide the obvious distress. But, compared to Oikawa, he was in a better state. 

Kuroo would always offer to cook something for Oikawa, something he loves to eat or drink, so he’d help soothing Tooru’s mind. If Oikawa wasn’t in the mood for food, he’d talk to him about literally anything, just to move his mind to something less nerve-wracking. 

 

That morning Oikawa finished getting ready pretty early, but he didn’t choose to stay at home and wait for his ‘leaving the house’ time. Instead Oikawa left earlier and took his time to the faculty, meeting Hanamaki not too long after. Both of them were having the exams today, but Makki managed to look calm and collected, as much as his personality lets him. Only after would Matsukawa reveal that Makki wasn’t as calm as he looked, instead he’d panic, which would result in Matsukawa and him bickering, and then soothing each other with kisses. Nothing unusual. 

If there was a need to pick a pair that was incredibly settled in front of everyone, and just stable, it’d definitely be Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Oikawa’d always say they were real soul mates since high school. True love. 

The pair would share kisses in the middle of the bus or a cafe, totally shameless. Every little thing was hilarious and fun in while they were together. Their relationship was definitely the main reason why they chose the same University and the same dorm room. 

Oikawa somewhat managed to relax when he met up with Makki, who was always cheery and happy, it was impossible to stay concerned next to him. On their walk to the uni building they stopped by to buy some food. Their conversation was filled with volleyball and the upcoming exam, eventually they started questioning each other on the exams subject. This served to calm them down, and they almost completely forgot the stage fright. 

They met up with Kunimi in front of the building, who was petting Kageyama on the head. The boy was sprawled on the bench, his face resembling the ‘I’m gonna throw up ‘ look. Hanamaki was sure. Kageyama was, as well, doing the test today and wasn’t handling it very well. Once Kageyama and Kunimi noticed them, Kunimi nodded a hello and Kageyama succeeded to mutter a silent one. Oikawa was certain that Tobio-chan felt the same as Oikawa, also nervous and intimidated by the stress, but he was also sure Kageyama didn’t study as much as Oikawa, and that his fear was justified. 

Oikawa and Makki sat down next to Kageyama and proceeded to calm him down. The past rivals, Oikawa and Kageyama, in fact got pretty close this past year and now spend more time together than ever. While the two lads took care of Kageyama, Kunimi left to the closest drink machine to grab some milk for him, hoping it’d serve as a reliever. Various thoughts came over Kunimi on his way to the machine, he felt sad he couldn’t be there on the actual exam and help Kageyama somehow. But Kunimi instead chose to finish everything as soon as possible, along with Tsukishima, and now didn’t have any responsibilities what’s so ever. The summer break started two weeks ago for him, but despite that he refused to relax and slack off. Instead he tried helping his boyfriend as much as he could, and was hoping he was successful. 

Kneeling in front of Kageyama with a packet of milk in his hand, he handed it to him, a soft smile on his usual monotone face. Kageyama looked at him, a sick expression still present on his skin. He grinned with so much cuteness as he grabbed the milk that both Makki and Oikawa almost fell from the wooden bench. Only did Kageyama realise what he did once Oikawa mentioned how Tobio-chan in fact can be cute from time to time, and was now feeling uncomfortable. He heard a soft giggle as he lowered his head, it came from Kunimi in front of him. Both Makki and Oikawa found themselves in disbelief at the weird sound, not usual for Kunimi’s personality type, no matter the situation.  
Kageyama and Kunimi were in the same class, along with Tsukki, who was absent today. Tsukki, like Kunimi, finished his exams successfully before time, and didn’t have a particular reason to be in school at this moment. 

One more person was in the same generation as Kageyama, and needed to pass the exam as well. That person was Lev. When he showed up, there wasn’t a single sign of fear nor nervousness on his face, maybe Lev was good at hiding it. Maybe Lev just managed to handle it nicely. Nobody knows yet. Lev said 'hi' to them and asked Kageyama if he wanted to proceeded to their exam room, to which Kageyama nodded and stood up. Kunimi made sure to encourage him one last time, making him nod and smile, and then the two of them left. Oikawa and Hanamaki started bugging Kunimi, questioning him about his relationship with Kageyama, to which Kunimi responded with an interruption. Kunimi said that if the pair doesn’t stop and move away, that thay will be late and won’t be able to do the test. The pair just jumped off the bench and left, after that Kunimi chose to visit Tsukishima. 

Tsukki was lying in his room, covered by the blanket, a laptop in his hands, he was probably reading or watching something. The boy wasn’t doing anything interesting, only spending his time in boredom. "Soon, Akaashi will call me." Tsukki said once he glanced at the bedroom clock. A smile found its place on his face at the thought of Akaashi. 

He was aware of the fact that if Kuroo and Bokuto heard him, they’d swarm all over him, trying to talk to Akaashi. Kind of selfishly, he made them watch a movie, so he could spend his time with Akaashi in peace. Tsukki also informed the pair that he was watching something as well, and thankfully they believed him. He wasn’t interested in what they chose, couldn’t care less. Hopefully the movie will keep them occupied for a while. Tsukki knew Kuroo well, he spent a lot of time with him before and got to know his secrets, and knew he wasn’t fond of interrupting something, unless it was something really important and urgent. If that happened, all of his will to watch would pass and the movie would be long forgotten. 

The phone rang as planned after a few minutes, making him leave his laptop on the bedside table and lay completely flat on the bed. ‘‘Hey, Kei. “Akaashi’s calm and stern, yet soothing voice sounded through the phone, the melody filling his ears. Heart pounded too hard in his chest, the usual whenever Akaashi’d mutter a word. Sometimes Kei wouldn’t hear akaashis voice for longer than a week, akaashid be too busy to call him, so they’d text instead. But once Akaashi’s able to talk for a bit longer, he wouldn’t leave the phone fir an hour, and fall asleep to it definitely. 

“I’m glad i hear you. “ Kei mumbled, not risking on Kuroo and Bokuto hearing him. “Are you locked in your room again? Are you trying not to get heard by Kou and Tetsurou?“ So soothing. ’’mhm..’’  
Tsukki continued speaking silently, ‘I don’t want them to interrupt me while I’m.. talking with... you..“  
“Aww Kei.“ Akaashi’s voice changed slightly, and yeah, Kei was hard. 

Akaashi continued talking about his day, what clothes and brands he wore that day. Despite all of the stress and work, Akaashi still remained calm and collected. You couldn’t say the same for Kuroo, Oikawa and Bokuto though. They were always loud and jumpy, and his inky peace was next to Akaashi, who was the same as him. He wasn’t at all aware that his hand was moving past the string of his underwear. Akaashi’s voice was too much for him and Tsukki couldn’t help but feel extremely horny. “You have such a pretty voice. “ He added at some point of the conversation, startling Akaashi. Akaashi didn’t answer for a few seconds, before saying, “Thank you, where did this came from? “ “Just talk to me. Please. “ Akaashi was aware of what Tsukki was doing, sighing and continuing his talk. 

Kei continued working on his dick, fingers going over the head and the small hole, risking a girthed moan. “Yesterday was a beach shoot, I wore some really ridiculous swim wear, one even had little avocados on them, but some of them were really nice. ‘ Kei kept his eyes closed as he imagined the actual shoot, Akaashi’s soft tan skin, hip bones, ribs and slightly muscular stomach. His thin, yet still pretty meaty thighs might have been messy from the sand from the previous sitting pose. Maybe he was looking right in the camera, his bluish eyes piercing the lenses, his hand gripped in the black hair. Oh fuck Tsukki should stop, he should, otherwise his hand would get messy too quickly and he’d have to end it with akaashi. A soft groan left his mouth when Akaashi mentioned an underwear shoot, which maybe wasn’t supposed to happen in real life, only in Tsukki’s mind. Akaashi knew Tsukki was close, come on, they fuck more than porn stars, they know every dirty fact between each other.  
“It would’ve been so nice if I was in the room with you right now. “ Akaashi said once Tsukki tried covering the breathy moan with a cough. “Huh, why? “ Tsukki asked, kind of startled. “It’s such a shame I can’t see you fall apart cause of my voice. “ His voice was far deeper, soothing, yet Tsukki’s stomach filled with butterflies and little strong tingles, signaling he was seconds away from shooting. Tsukki could almost imagine, Akaashi was probably in his room too, sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and his eyes glowering, glaring at it, imagining Tsukki’s eyes on it. 

It’s over. 

 

Kunimi was in front of the door, his hand ready to knock. When he knocked once, nobody answered, even after a few more knocks nobody opened. Oikawa mentioned that all three of them are home, but what the hell is happening now?  
He continued knocking, but still nothing happened. 

He felt bad about what he’ll do next, but he subconsciously grabbed the door knob and entered the house. It was unlocked, so he walked into the living room and started looking around.  
His eyes didn’t catch anyone, but he did hear Bokuto’s distinct laugh, along with Kuroo’s.  
He got closer to the source of the laughs, and noticed how the pair is watching some type of movie.  
Kunimi decided against touching them. 

Kunimi walked back to Tsukki’s room, to which the door weren’t completely closed.  
His hand pushed the door open, and his eyes settled on the bed. When Kunimi’s and Kei’s eyes met,  
both of them reddened in their faces. Kunimi quickly walked out of the door, upon noticing what Tsukki was doing. "I’ll wait till you finish...." Kunimi told him and got back to the living room. 

Tsukishima was startled, still in shock. The moment Kunimi walked in he came all over his hand.  
He heard that Akaashi was repeating his name on the ear phone, a little panicked.  
"Yes..?"  
"Did someone walk in?"  
"Yeah, Kunimi..."  
"Oh, I have to leave for sure…I’ll call you back tonight."  
Akaashi said in a hurry and cut the line. Tsukki was still in a slight shock, sperm was still  
leaking down his hand so he took a tissue and wiped it off, and then went to the  
bathroom to fix everything else. 

Kunimi was looking at the table, before Bokuto said "hi" by almost breaking his back.  
Kuroo sat on his other side and slightly patted his back. ‘Here are the loud ones.’ Kunimi thought as he politely greeted them. 

"You’re all red, is everything okay?" Kuroo asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table. Kunimi  
just nodded, but he still felt himself get even more red. "So, where’s Kei? I’m guessing you came to visit him?"  
"I think he’s in his room, well, I saw him there but he was busy with something," 

"Was he doing something?" Kuroo asked further, to which Kunimi responded with a quiet yes.  
He was kinda afraid of Kuroo for some reason, so he didn’t talk much, plus his back was hurting  
from Bokuto’s hits. He really didn’t know how strong his arms were. 

Short after, Tsukki walked into the living room and sat on the chair. "Well, Kei..... Who were you talking with?" Kuroo asked, a slight meanish look on his face.  
"With.. Ak-aashi.." 

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU TALKED WITH HIM I WANTED TO TALK TOO WHY DIDNT YOU I WAS GON-" Bokuto continued yelling and shaking Tsukki at the same time. 

Bokuto practically sat in his lap. Tsukki just stood up and sat next to Kuroo,  
Bokuto was just too loud. "He was able to talk only for a short while, and knowing you,  
the "short" would turn into a really long one." Bokuto just contninued jumping and yelling all around the house. 

Kunimi just questioned himself why he even came in the first place.  
After around 10 minutes, the front door opened and in walked Mattsun and Yaku, full bags with beer and snacks in their hands.  
"LETS CELEBRATE THE END OF THIS SCHOOL YEAR!" Mattsun said as Bokuto too jumped up and grabbed a bear bottle. 

"I think it’s okay to drink now, since you don’t have an important match tomorrow, or school."  
Yaku said with a soft smile on his face.  
After only around 15 mins the room was filled with smoke and alcohol stench, not only of beer, but of expensive liquors and vodkas, which Bokuto and Kuroo bought like bread - every day. Bonus was Mattsun ofc, he brought his own obsession. 

The only thing you could hear was loud music and the three of them yelling over the room.  
Yaku was sitting, but was drinking as well, while Tsukki and Kunimi were trying to leave, fortunately  
Kuroo kept both of them under his strong arms. 

Not too long after Kuroo and Tsukishima started kissing, despite Kunimi still under Kuroo’s arm, only around 30cm from them. He could tell apart the kissing noises from the loud music, and Kunimi tried again, but to no avail. Looks like he’ll have a bit of trauma after this, but it’s okay. 

Kunimi looked at the others, scanning the room. Bokuto and Mattsun were practically competing in who’ll drink more, and Mattsun was definitely losing on purpose. Drunk Bokuto was the best Bokuto. So precious, completely drunk. He’d start talking about his dumb secrets, which were only "deep" to him. He’d never tell them to others, not even Akaashi, not unless he’s drunk, like now. Everyone would die out of laughter when he’d say one of them, but ofc, the squad knew how to appreciate him, and neither of them would tell them to others. They just cared for each other. But that didn’t save Bokuto from being bugged inside the squad. They just wouldn’t stop. 

When Kunimi looked over at Yaku, he was trying to control himself and not drink, but to no available.  
Yaku was the fastest to get angry, he’d be ready to hit anyone always. But, when he’s drunk, he’d turn  
into a soft little kitten. He’d be very soft and cuddly, surprisingly sensitive. He’d, like Bokuto, start talking about his secrets, which weren’t so dumb. 

Makki and Mattsun always wanted to find a reason to bug someone, they just were a perfect couple. They’d always agree on everything, have the same ideas and answers to the others questions. People that knew them well would think they were practically married, they just never were apart. Some of their classes  
weren’t the same, but most of them are. The times they’re apart would be spent by texting. 

Kunimi’s thoughts were interupted by Bokuto’s yelling. He just couldn’t understand what this big owl-man was trying to say. The only thing he knew was that he was just too loud, and that he’s taking his shirt of now. 

Matsukawa was sitting on the couch, dying from laughter. Yaku was yelling at Bokuto, but looks like it wasn’t really efficient. The moment Yaku tried standing up the alcohol he drank hit him in the head and he just sat back down. 

While he was walking around the room, without a shirt, Bokuto was tripping over his own legs, Mattsun even started filming him cause this was just an unforgettable moment. Bokuto even fell a few times, around three times did he faceplant into a wall and one more time did he crash into the table. In the end, with a few  
bruises on his body, he decided to end the walking part. But, it was Bokuto, how could he not mess up something? Instead of his own seat, he sat right into Kunimi’s lap. 

Not only did he miss his spot, but he was around half of his weight heavier than Akira. Kunimi tried moving away but nothing. Bokuto practically squished him already half asleep. Kuroo was squeezing him around the neck, probably not aware since he was kissing the prettiest boy to him here. Kunimi just felt himself slowly dying. 

He started calling Kuroo over, to free him, but Kuroo didn’t hear him from the loud music. 

Tsukishima started putting his arms around Kuroo’s neck, their kissing more and more aggressive.  
Kuroo’s hand was in Kei’s hair and was petting it softly. Tsukki stopped all of a sudden and turned away slightly. "Ha.?" Kuroo looked at Tsukki, surprised.  
"I’m missing something.....where is your other hand, you usually put it on my waist or..." "Oh, yes.." 

Behind Kuroo was sitting Kunimi, who was practically breathing. Kuroo let go of him right away, but Bokuto was still sitting on him. "He’ll kill him like that..." Tsukki commented as Kuroo started nudging Bokuto. 

Kunimi was almost crying, okay, not really, but his legs were numb and killing him.  
"Better go and lay in the other room, otherwise hell sit on top of something else again. Kuroo said to him and helped him get up. Nodding, Kunimi left the living room and layed on the bed. It was Akaashi’s room. 

Half an hour passed, everyone was completely drunk, except for Tsukki, who wasn’t as drunk. Kuroo was  
giving him little sips of his drink, cutely petting him. All of a sudden Daichi walked through the door. He lived in an apartment next to their building, but not on the same uni. That’s why he wasn’t coming over so often,  
but over the break he was usually with them. 

 

He looked at them and regretted coming over. When Kuroo saw him he jumped up right away  
and walked over to him. "ohoho, who decided to come over hehehe."Daichi just rolled his eyes.  
"You know well enough i can’t come over from all the school work." Kuroo mumbled something, but quickly started hugging him. "I see you’re having fun here.." 

Tsukki nodded, looking around the room. Bokuto was back at jumping again, Yaku was talking  
with Mattsun. Kuroo started kissing Daichi all over his neck, while Daichi tried pushing him off. Tsukki just continued drinking. 

Daichi was lying on the bed, Kuroo on his right and Bokuto on his left. Both of them were kissing one  
part of his body, Bokuto got the neck and Kuroo lips. Their hands were also groping Daichi. Both of them  
were much bigger than him, so he didn’t have a chance to free himself. 

Quickly, he was on top of Kuroo, precisely in his lap, without a shirt. Bokuto was putting the bottle in his mouth  
forcing him to drink. Daichi wasn’t pushing him away, but his mind knew that wasn’t a good idea. 

"Ohoho, I see that you two are enjoying without your other best friends haa? You could’ve waited  
for us." Oikawa said, Makki, Kageyama and Lev behind him. Everyone had smiles on their faces, meaning they passed all of their exams and that their breaks started as well. 

"We didn’t know when you’ll be coming over." Mattsun added, hugging Makki tightly. Tsukki looked over  
at Kageyama and informed him that Kunimi’s most likely in Akaashi’s room. Kageyama nodded and decided  
it would be good to visit him. 

Lev sat next to Yaku, his hand combing softly through his hair. Everyone thought it was awfully cute the way Yaku looked like an actual kitten. After some time, they ended up kissing, which made Yaku feel pretty uncomfortable. 

Oikawa got closer to Bokuto, who was sat between Kuroo and Daichi. “It’s nice seeing you again Dai-chan.“ “It’s nice to see you too. “ Daichi responded, slightly cringed from the nickname Oikawa always used for him. 

He looked at him and Kuroo, smiled and sat himself in Bokuto’s lap. “Looks like you drank a lot already, hmm?“ Oikawa muttered before he started kissing him.  
‘’How about truth or dare? “ Makki asked. Oikawa agreed right away, and Bokuto, being captivated by Oikawa’s actions, agreed so too. Yaku and Lev looked between each other and nodded their heads, while Kuroo tried getting Daichi into the game as well. “Oii...“ Daichi protested, but Kuroo shushed him, stating that ‘he shouldn’t waste time since he’s already here. “ 

“Just you do your thing , I’ll go to the, hopefully, two only sane persons in this house.’’ Tsukki stated and then proceeded towards Akaashis room. 

When Kageyama entered the room Kunimi was in, he noticed him laying still like usual, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Kageyama slowly walked into the room and closed the door slightly. “Oi, are you okay? Tsukki told me about everything that happened. “ 

Kunimi smiled as he saw him, nodding his head. “How was the final exam? “He questioned, as Kageyama sat on the neatly made bed. “I passed with an 8, which I think is pretty fine, considering it wouldn’t have been that much if you didn’t help me.“ Tobio blushed. 

Kunimo put his hand on his cheek, other hand found its way by his collar. Kageyama drifted down, listening to what Kunimi desperately needed to say. “Im sorry, I need you so much, you know that, I miss you.“ He confessed quietly, so softly that Kageyama barely heard him. Then, their lips connected. Neither of them cared for the fact that they were in someone else’s house, with a bunch of people, the only thing Kunimi wanted was the person right in front of him. 

In that moment, the door opened and both of them shook, looking towards the opened door. “I’ll pretend i didn’t see anything. I suggest we lock ourselves, so it’s the safest possible, they’re all playing truth or dare downstairs.“ 

“Thanks, “ Kumimi said, I mean, for pretending you didn’t see anything. “ Kunimi spoke calmly, while Kageyama still looked shook up, his whole face burning red. “Calm down. “ Kunimi reassured him. 

Everyone sat on the floor and formed a circle. “I suggested the game so it’s only fair if I start. “ Hanamaki grinned as his eyes scanned the room. “Kuroo, “ he looked at him with a smug, “Put Yaku into your lap and suck a hickey on him. “ Hanamaki snickered, Mattsun almost wanting to high five him. Kuroo was sitting next to Yaku, so he just picked up the, now angry ball, and seated him in his lap. “The only exception being that, neck isn’t an option.“ A few gasps were let out and Yaku, trying to turn around and yell at Makki, nailed Kuroo straight in the face with his elbow. Yaku was pretty small and light, so Kuroo didn’t struggle much with keeping him in place. Everyone thought it was horribly cute, but soon the atmosphere changed into a more sexual one, tension filling the air as Kuroo pulled Yaku’s shirt over his head. 

Soon, his lips sealed on Yaku’s small chest, the angry fur ball turning quickly into a less aggressive fluff. Yaku wasn’t able to contain his moans, and after around 4 minutes Kuroo lifted from him, and a dark mark was now sealed on Yaku’s chest. Yaku refused to look at anyone, nor Kuroo, and just sat back on his spot. 

“Now is my turn to ask, right? “ Makki nodded at Kuroo’s question, “Oikawa. “ Oikawa looked at him, grinning. “Put on a female uniform and spend the rest of the night in it. “ 

”But Tetsu-chan, I have none..“  
“I do though.“ Kuroo grinned at Oikawa’s pulling out technique. Oikawa left the room with Kuroo’s explanation on his mind.

Oikawa spent his time thinking why Kuroo would even have one. To be exact, he had more than one. Maybe the girls that Kuroo brought home left theirs, or maybe he bought them for his own (and Tsukkis) pleasure. Oikawa didn’t have the strength nor time to ask Kuroo about it. 

Everyone’s eyes were on him as he walked into the living room, looking all cute and gorgeous. Ofc, that was unusual, Oikawa looked good in everything. He sats back on his seat. 

‘’Oikawa looks better in female uniform than some girls.“ Mattsun said, earning a hit from Makki. “Jealousy.“ He muttered with a smile. 

“Hmmm, Dai chan? Why wouldn’t you sit in Mattsuns lap and kiss him a little, only two minutes? “ Oikawa grinned. Daichi didn’t look very pleasant as he heard his dare, but he proceeded to do as told.  
His hands wrapped around Mattsuns neck, after a few seconds long stare, and soon they started kissing aggressively, the whole room dying from the arousal. 

Except for Hanamaki ofc. “Someones jealous. “ Bokuto grinned when he noticed Makkis face expression. “Ofc I am. “ Makki responded sternly, staring at the two lads enjoying each other. Once the two were done, it was Daichis turn to give out a dare. “Hanamaki, suck hickeys on Oikawa’s chest.” He said. 

Makki nodded and walked closer to Oikawa, who was kind of flustered when Makki started taking the top of ‘his uniform’ up. 

His neck and chest were Oikawa’s most erogenous zones and the moment Makki aligned his lips with Oikawa’s skin, Oikawa started letting out groans. Everyone was wide-eyed, just staring at Oikawa fall apart. Now, his moans weren’t like those faked porn star ones, these were real grunts, as if someone’s fucking him right now, not just sucking hickeys on him. 

“Lev, blow Bokuto. “ Makki said once he was done with Oikawa, who was laying flustered on the floor, but only for a few seconds before he regained his ‘personality ‘ and posture back. 

“Kuroo-san, kiss Daichi and maybe jack him off as well for the next 3 minutes.” 

Bokuto was drunk out if his mind, he probably didn’t know where he was. . 

Kuroo grinned and started going down on Daichi, kissing him and pulling his dick out. His hand went slowly down the girth, Oikawa just looked, his expression slightly conceived.

“Jealous? “ Makki asked onto which Oikawa just laughed. “Why would I be Makki? Kuroo and I are no more than friends. “ Kuroo slightly shook onto that, you could say Oikawa’s words dishevelled his mood. But he continued finishing his dare. 

“Now Makki, why don’t you and your dear Mattsun do a little ‘seven minutes in heaven’, I see that you got a bit jealous now. “ Kuroo teased Makki, which made the blood in Makkis body boil, but the outstretched Mattsun’s hand in front of him managed to calm him down. 

The rules of the ‘seven minutes in heaven’ are basically that the couple has to be in a closet or separate room, where they’d do explicit stuff in the time span of seven minutes. Ofc, the sexual actions had to differ from the ones outside the room, meaning that ‘innocent ‘ blowjobs and bite marks wont fill out the dare. Everything else will. 

“Someone start the clock”. 

 

The moment they’re inside the room their clothes are flying everywhere, the only thing left on Mattsun are his boxers and a shirt on Makki. Mattsun is already getting Makki stretched and ready, both of their dicks throbbing. Mattsun took a challenge, but he wasn’t as sure hell manage to finish it. But who would he be if he didn’t tho? 

They only have around 5 minutes left, and Mattsun is already pushing inside of Hanamaki, the lad shaking from the slight pain and pleasure. After a few seconds, once Makki got used to Mattsuns thickness, Mattsun started pushing in and out, the tip hitting right on his prostate. That was his goal tho, it would be a lot quicker if he did, since Makki would climax faster. 

Mattsuns challenge was to make Makki come without touching his dick, which was usually the only thing that would tip Makki of the edge. Then it hit him. 

One of Makki’s most sensitive places were probably his nipples, according to Matsukawa’s research. The lad would get hard nipples every time the gym or the changing room‘s chilly, sometimes in the winter he’d have to wear bandages under his clothes, which Makki’d have to remove before practice. 

Only two minutes were left, and Makki was getting louder and louder, even though he partially knew he won’t be able to come like this. Knowing the end of their time is coming, Hanamaki’s hand travelled towards his own dick, but Mattsun was faster than him. A slight pinch did the thing and Makki was groaning and tightening as Mattsun’s fingers continued to pinch and press the nips. The tightness actually triggered Mattsun’s own orgasm, and he barely made to pull out of Makki. 

“I see they finished the dare, but, I also notice they’re quite busy so I should just take over the next dare. “ Oikawa stated matter-of-factly, which just served to make Kuroo’s blood boil. The lad started yelling at him how it wasn’t his turn and that he doesn’t have the right to make the rules. 

You could say it was Kuroo’s and Oikawa’s turn next. 

… 

Around 5 hours passed till they finished the game. Everyone who was wasted ; Bokuto, Mattsun, Makki, Lev and Yaku passed out and fell asleep on the floor. Oikawa, Kuroo and Daichi were still drinking but the alcohol still didn’t hit them. 

Only one left awake was Oikawa, his head started to hurt and he stumbled his way to the kitchen. He had to grab some type of medicine. “Can’t sleep?” Kuroo asked him, noticing Oikawa in the kitchen. “Head hurts. “ Oikawa responded as he took the handed pill and water. He chugged it down and hoped the medicine will work. “You should just go to sleep then, and wait for the med to work.“ 

‘'Btw, how did you pass the exams? “ Kuroo asked before Oikawa left. “I got all tens.“ Oikawa. sounded proud, but still very cute. “Good job, we’ll talk more about it tomorrow.“ 

“It would be nice if you came too…“ 

“Sorry, Daichi is waiting for me in the bedroom, I just came to grab some type of juice. Some other time.“ 

 

Oikawa didn’t respond, he just left the kitchen and layed in his bed.  
‘’Stupid Kuroo…’’ Oikawa muttered as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter's finished :3.  
> We apologise fir delay in updating, but neither of us felt like writing... But apart from that, we still have a bunch of ideas and planned chapters on the way, so we're pretty sure you'll love this fanfiction. We'll stick together for long time. 
> 
> All comments, suggestions and kudos are appreciated and enjoyed!!!
> 
> If there's anything we should change, add, or maybe throw away, you should send us and we'll make sure It's all good. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking up with us so far!
> 
> Bye byee <3!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you guys like it so far?


End file.
